Blood Atonement
by 1000PaperUnicorns
Summary: James is kidnapped by the cult who're out to kill his family for a past argument. He fights to keep his families whereabouts hidden-though the leader of the cult is willing to spill blood for his information.
1. Chapter 1

__

**Hey everyone! So I've been reading some great James-angst/kidnapping stories lately (Monster, Repetition…), and it gave me a lot of inspiration to post this story. Blood Atonement is actually finished. It has 23 chapters. I've been writing it for a few years now. I'm currently working on the sequel "The X Minus Factor". **

**To give you a little background on where the idea for this story came from, Blood Atonement is based off of a real cult. Of course I added more juice to this story, but the LeBarens are real people. They were the organizers of hundreds of deaths. The woman (who you all will very soon come to hate) who was the main director of this sect has still not been found. She's believed to be somewhere in Mexico. **

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEWS=Updates :) I'd love to know what you think! I know it's not a lot so far. But I PROMISE...it'll get intense!**

* * *

_Waning twilight shone through iron bars, seeming to favor its light on a particular corner of a cell. The almost divine rays shed upon the back of a man, bent from a deranged mind and subjection to pen and paper. His dreams were disturbed, a weight that kept him from sleep. Judgment day had begun. Surely doom to those who chose not to heed this message… for the forces of the Almighty could not be trifled with..._

He was known as a "Messenger from God", a leader in the First Lamb of God Church on East Promise Street. It was a modest church…but modesty only hid its secrets. This man, Brego LeBaren, was the founder of a cult-one he believed would rid the world of its evil endeavors. They named themselves the 'Blood Atonement'.

There was a rule LeBaren had issued that the followers of the sect had failed to practice. He had been away too long. After killing his brother for leaving the BA-followers began to wonder if LeBaren was really sane. Yet there were still a few who believed their masters laws…

And they would bow to whatever order he gave…

"No one must abandon this sacred body," were the words he so furiously scribbled down in that dank cell. "You know the haunting words of God. No one must leave this sacred body, otherwise He will beg for their soul by sacrifice and send them to the very pits of hell, where they will writhe forevermore in fire and flame. We must swear to heed His words and bring judgment on all those who have chosen to leave our most holy place. Then will our God be appeased…"

Then he began writing the names of the families spoken by God in a vision. They would be the first.

"Of those who have disobeyed God's laws-they must be henceforth sacrificed…

Jacques

__

Lewis

_Forester_

_Knight_

_Mitchell_

_Garcia_

And Diamond…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. I'd like to say I was surprised to see so many comments on the first chapter. lol. YOU GUYS ROCK! **

**Next thing I'd like to say is I HATE THIS CHAPTER. With a passion. It's OLD AS HECK and is really annoying. I wrote this chapter almost 3 years ago! lol. My writing has changed so much since then. lol. I promise the next chapter will be better! Pinky swear. **

**James' character in this fanfic is a bit different from the show. It's basically what it would've been if they'd stayed in Minnesota. The three other boys come in later, I PROMISE.**

**Also I'd like to note that I AM SUPER PUMPED ABOUT TOMORROW'S EPISODE! Carlos tweeted that he'd seen a bit of the episode, and it has one of the funniest scenes of the season! I'm kinda excited!**

**ENJOY!**

**Also a little tip, this story is a bit like a mystery. Every bit counts. It's going to start getting really crazy and twisted in the later chapters. If you don't pay attention now, you're going to be totally lost later. Just sayin.**

* * *

Diana LeBaren inspected the car. It appeared to run well. It was usable. The Muñoz needed a car that could run, not something impressive. She put a hand on it's gray body and tapped her long black nails on its blistering, sun-scorched frame. Her silver eyes shifted to her brother Isaac who stood to the side, watching her nervously while biting his nails. She flashed him a small grin. A look of relief momentarily shone across his face and his hands went to his pockets.

She turned from him and stood back, looking over the car once more.

"It's good enough," she finally admitted. "Better than the last. Pablo will buy it…"

Isaac's hand ran through his greasy hair in relief. It was always good to hear his sister's approval. She could sometimes get a bit violent. A finger the first time he slipped up, the next Diana promised she'd cut off his hand. They might be related, but that didn't mean anything when it came to business.

Ever since they had started stealing cars and selling them to Mexico to finance the BA, Diana had been getting a bit edgy. She knew the risks of it, and Isaac's carelessness was beginning to make her nervous. The feds were the last thing she needed to deal with. Isaac was young and could easily blow his cover. But they needed the money, more than anything. They were on a mission, and by the extent of it nothing could risk being overlooked.

Their father Brego LeBaren, had sent them a letter. It contained all the rules of the BA, and a death list. The tainted pages were soaked with the names of all the proclaimed "sinners" to be passed judgment on. As the children of the man who clamed to "hear" God-the LeBaren's knew it was the Almighty's will that the blood of the deserters be spilled. Too long had they ignored these rules. Now it was time for them to finally rise up against the sinners. The Son of God had so willingly shed his blood at the cross, and many had ignored his great sacrifice for them. So now they must repay Him with their blood. The deserters must be sacrificed.

Isaac opened the trunk of the car, the hinges squealing with protest. A sudden spark of color, and Isaac's eyes ran across a gruesome object. He stepped back a second, his body burning with sudden passion as a cruel smile etched across his face. Diana looked over his shoulder to see what he'd reacted over. Her brows shot up in surprise. She picked up the object and smiled.

"I think we've finally been given our sign from God. He has truly spoken…" she said.

The object was an innately carved Mexican cross with the pale and bloody form of Jesus nailed hand and foot. It conveyed the ultimate image of sacrifice.

She placed the crucifix in her pocket and shot her brother a smile, her eyes flashing.

"Time to get busy," she said, slamming down the trunk.

She scanned over the death list, scribbling out the people and families they'd already dealt with. There were only a few left. One in particular made her smile.

Diamond

* * *

Eighteen-year-old James Diamond jogged up the front steps of his families Bungalow house as he heard their phone's hysterical ring. Brushing aside unruly strands of hair from his eyes, he kicked off his shoes and raced through the house, searching frantically for the phone, which kept screaming like it was having a fucking seizure. He slipped and slid on the slick floor.

"Dammit!" he growled, as he nearly stepped on his mother's antique Mayan bowl. He nearly demolished a potted Clematis, sending a few pieces of soil flying across the floor. He jumped around, trying to shake off the annoying brown clumps that so refused to rid themselves off his socks.

Finally, after slamming into the sofa, flipping over it and crashing into his mom's ceramic elephant-which sent it flying like a missile into the guppy tank, which caused the glass to burst and water to spray everywhere, which flooded the living room with slimy green algae and guppies… he reached the _phone_.

_Don't know why I even try so hard…  
_  
"Hey mom!" he gasped, noticing the caller ID.

_"Hey son. Everything alright?"_ his mother's smooth voice rang over the receiver.

"Yeah… yeah. I'm doing just…" his eyes grew wide as he took a moment to look at all the mess. Slimy water slithered all over their hardwood floors. The German Elephant scattered like the remains of a bomb all over the room. Not to mention the Guppies flopping everywhere, eyes bulging and gills flaming. He could almost hear their little cries as their mouths popped bubbles, _Oh my god! Oh my god! Who the fuck did this to us?..._ "…Grand."

_"You've been alright then?"_ his mother asked with a sign of relief. "_You know I worry about you being there by yourself…_"

His whole family, _plus_ the addition of Kendall, Logan, and Carlos had planned this trip to Myrtle Beach for two months. Convenient James should get grounded a week before the most exciting vacation of the year! _Oh_ was he pissed! While his friends bathed in sun and hung out with hot chicks, he had to stay behind and work.

"I'm fine," he lied. "The Patterson's have a good eye on me." He again winced at the water and mess all over the floor. "Oh! And good news! I mopped your living room and finally gave away the guppies!"

_"Ok then. I'm glad everything's going okay. And James you make sure to call if anything goes wrong, alright?"_

"Yeah…"

_"… be safe. I don't want any calls at two in the morning you're in the hospital for falling off the roof again..."_

"Love ya too…"

He slowly put down the phone. What a fun weekend he was in for…

* * *

**REVIEW! :) I'll be updating tomorrow morning/afternoon! I have to write an article about Challen (Kendalls mom in BTR) for her publicist. My deadline is Sunday. WHEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**OK. So I gave in and decided to go ahead and post the next chapter. I'm more pleased with this chappy than the last. I had rewrote it a couple of times and I think it flows better. This is where things start to get a bit tense. Also I called their town Creedmoor. I'm basing all the location on the little town where I live. His house is just down the road from the church. The church itself is also based off the little brick church in town (my friends and I call it the "Creeper Church" because we've drove past it at like midnight and all the lights were on inside...just like my book). It's got a HUGE basement. Maybe one day I'll take a picture of it for ya'll.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

James Diamond didn't have a car. Well, he did, but not a usable one. Walking on foot to and from work was his parent's idea of letting him "learn his lesson". Sure it was only a few blocks. But his sneakers were beginning to fall apart, and quite frankly the humidity in June was like trying to breathe with a plastic bag over your head. It really wasn't his idea of a _fun _summer. That's what happens when you don't pay attention to stop signs while driving your dads new Nissian-and total your neighbor's car that _just happened _to be crossing at the same time. Wasn't paying for the damage punishment enough? Maybe he needed to get his vision checked…or maybe stop signs just weren't _big _and _red_ enough.

Their town was small, mostly inhabited by elderly people who sat out on their porches all day, sipping iced tea and reading what calamities hit the next town over, because of course nothing ever happened in Creedmoor. Which is why James could walk home at nearly midnight and his mother not worry. But James disagreed. His mom didn't know the church he had to pass every night; the old Amityville Church on East Promise Street. She'd be curious too if she'd seen a church lit up at 12am and heard faint screaming as if someone was being beaten to death. Sure, his dad wasn't too fond of the church. Mr. Diamond had always said their doctrine was a little messed up. But they would never believe _this_. Nothing ever happened in Creedmoor, right? And they would keep believing that shit until some innocent child got killed or raped. Then they might be scared. But in their eyes, that would never happen.

* * *

"No one's home," Isaac cried as he stormed through the church doors at nearly midnight. The Diamond home was empty. It had been for a few days by the look of it. Having years in this profession Isaac knew in this kind of situation you had to act fast, or you might loose your prey. And if you loose your prey, you loose your head.

Diana LeBaren didn't stir from her moment of prayer at the alter. Her black hair strategically hid her face. Her emotions were to be seen by none other than God.

"Diana!" he cried a little louder, her silence like a stab in the back.

Still she failed to even flinch at his presence. Isaac's hand began to grip the edges of the pew next to him as anxiety and annoyance began to possess him. Yes, he feared her. But right now he feared more the consequences for not getting his job done. Diana new this. And still she proved to him she could care less.

"Couldn't _God_ wait a moment?" he croaked, daring to ask.

Her voice suddenly reverberated around the room with such intensity it nearly brought Isaac to his knees.

"Your incapability to use self-control makes you weak Isaac! You are interrupting a moment of prayer. I suggest you keep quiet 'til I'm through. You've already broken my moment of meditation…"

Isaac found himself jumping toward her. He was beyond control now.

"Well I can't fucking do my job when the family I'm _supposed_ to dispose of is nowhere to be found, can I Diana?" he shouted, pointing out the doors.

She leapt to her feat and faced him with eyes bright enough to burn a hole through his chest. His whole body suddenly went weak. He should've known better than to raise his voice.

"Curse you Isaac and your inability to hold your tongue!" She cried, eyeing him as if he were a child. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, she turned away. "There's always tomorrow…"

"But you _don't understand_!" Isaac insisted, nearly colliding with his sister as he jumped around to face her, eager to keep her attention. "The place is deserted. Their vehicles aren't there, their grass is overgrown…they've got at least three days worth of mail still sitting in their mailbox. They're gone. All of them."

Diana closed her eyes and then sighed heavily. Then she opened them and stared at her little brother for a moment, feeling compelled to help him, even though the site of him disgusted her. And though she wouldn't admit it, slaughtering the family that had brought her so much pain was an event she had waited eagerly for.

She grabbed for the keys in her back pocket.

"Well I guess we're going to have to find them then," she said, turning and making her way to the doors.

* * *

Like any other night, James Diamond walked home, hands in pockets. His right shoe was making an unnatural popping noise. Any moment now and he might be walking home on one sneaker. Hopefully tonight Mr. Snarks remembered to lock his psychotic dog up. Otherwise James might make it home with only half his body.

James felt himself heave forward as he tripped on a groove in the sidewalk. He caught himself, but only to find his right sneaker had finally given in.

_Shit!_

He bent down to check the damage. The toe was completely torn open. Nothing a little duck tape wouldn't mend, but still. Something like this _would_ happen to him at midnight.

A high pitched scream had him suddenly leaping to his feet. The church had been oblivious to him until now. The brick structure stood before him, light shining eerily through its stained glass windows. Panic and alarm began to set in. What reason would a church be lit at midnight?

"Hey there!" a voice suddenly cried from across the street. James' head snapped to the side. Near the church entrance were two figures. It was obvious the one who had spoken was a man, the other looked to be a woman. Unconsciously he clenched his phone, his thumb hovering over the 9. What was he supposed to do? Talk to strangers and risk being involved in whatever was going on?

"We noticed you stumble," the man said jogging across the road to him, the woman following close behind. "You alright?"

The man's concern sounded genuine. But James wasn't about to let his caution down.

"I heard screaming," James shot out, pointing in the direction of the church. "I think someone might be hurt…"

The woman finally came into light, her silver eyes catching the rays of the street lamp and gleaming intensely. James subconsciously cowered back, his mind running through a million different potential scenarios. What were the possibilities of a homicide happening in Creedmoor?

"It's called a prayer service," she corrected. "What you're taking for screaming is merely the Spirit of God working through an individual. It's harmless."

_Bull…_

James wasn't buying it. That was a legit scream of _pain_. He knew the difference. And if they were lying, whatever they were covering was evidently something big. Something _was_ happening in Creedmoor. And apparently the public were too oblivious to see it. If these people were really involved in a crime, then James had to do something about it. He had been put in this situation, he had to find some way to deal with it.

"You know you look familiar…" the man admitted randomly, studying James for a moment.

_Oh god…_

"It's a small world," James chuckled nervously as he took a step back. But the man strode forward after him. James found himself almost in panic, stumbling back two more steps.

"You're that Diamond boy, aren't you?" the man guessed, rubbing his chin in reflection.

James stiffened instantly and swallowed. First off, how the heck did this guy know his family? And second, why the shit did he even care? James felt cornered. What was he supposed to do now? Why were these people so insistent on keeping conversation with him?

"Look, I've really _got to go_…" he stuttered out.

"I'm sorry if we seem a little too eager about your business," the woman said, evidently reading his uneasiness. "We were just concerned since your house seemed a bit deserted…"

James' brows furrowed.

"I didn't' know we were being watched…" he said coolly.

The woman grinned slightly.

"It's a small town. Any bit of action here and you know people'll start talking. Word gets around fast." She stepped a little closer to James, closer than he would've liked. Her eyes narrowed into slits. "But I suppose we'll never know the real story, will we?"

James involuntarily flinched. He couldn't help it; the woman's presence had an effect on him. Her eyes were like chains, holding him in place. He felt as if he was under some kind of interrogation. Why was she so insistent on knowing where his family was? He cringed as she moved closer, not liking the close vicinity with her.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd focus more on your business and not mine," James retorted, his annoyance and panic causing him to speak before thinking. Sure it sounded completely rude, but honestly he didn't give a shit. All he wanted was for them to back off. But they were pushing it, and now his nerves were just about shot. "If you really want action, move someplace where the population is more than 100."

On cue he turned on his heal and walked briskly away. Yet though his back was turned he could still feel that woman's eyes burning a hole through his spine. The thought made him quicken his pace to a jog. Heaven forbid he should ever have to cross paths with those psychotic heathens again…

* * *

**REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE :) Let me know what you think of it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHATS UP? So I'm posting this even though I swear it's the shortest chapter in history. My old chapters used to be really short (gosh my chapters _now _*cough cough* ten pages...). You'll notice the chapters get longer as you get farther into the story.**

**OK also, LOVED lastnights episode! Haha, James... "I get nauseous when I stand up..." *stands up...and falls*, "I get nauseous just drinking water..." *drinks water...and falls*. lolololol!**

* * *

When James realized he'd lost sight of them, he slowed. By the time he finally reached home it was almost 1am. He opened the front door and kicked off his shoes, not really noticing or caring where they flopped off to. They were a shitty pair of sneakers anyway.

All he wanted was to hide. Nothing felt safe anymore. He knew something was going on in that church, regardless of what that woman claimed.

Racing up to his room, he quickly slammed the door shut behind him. Pausing a moment in the silence, James realized he was trembling. He felt so alone. Where were his friends when he needed them? They could've stayed behind. But no, they left him, not even giving him a second glance as they piled into that overloaded van. Sure he'd pretty much ruined the trip by getting grounded. But they were best friends. Shouldn't they at least call?

James slumped against the door, his chest heaving as if the air was too thick to breathe, his body loosing strength. He wiped the sweat from his face with his hands and slowly slid down the wall to the ground. His gaze moved around the dark room. Those glowing silver eyes were everywhere. They seemed to watch him from every corner, every black hole. James shut his eyes. But the woman was still etched in his thoughts. A cool breeze flowing in from his open window hit him suddenly. He looked again and the eyes were gone.

James didn't know how long he sat there before something finally got him to his feet. A sound; a crash, like porcelain meeting hard wood came from downstairs…

_I swear if that cat broke that elephant again…_

Opening his door James stepped out into the hall and made his way downstairs. Naturally everything was dark, but he could still make out the outlines of objects, such as the couch. Every step his heart beat faster and harder as the darkness seemed to get thicker and more sinister. Suddenly his bare foot stepped on something sharp. He gave a yelp and then bent over to see what it was. It was the ceramic elephant he'd managed to glue back together that morning. He crouched down and picked up one of the splinters left of it. He winced. The thing had to be in a bazillion pieces! He could just hear his mother's screams… "_James Diamond!_" She'd cry. "_Do you know how old this is? It was my great grandmother's and it was made in Germany! It managed to survive World War II, and now you break it! You are grounded… 'till you die_."

_'Till I die…_ the thought suddenly stuck. James slowly got to his feet, staring at that piece of elephant. _'Till I die…_

_Click…_ A lamp suddenly turned on. James groaned as the light stung his eyes, and turned for a moment, shielding his face. A voice suddenly made him look up.

"Thought we might just stop in and have a little _chat…_" came a very familiar voice. There by the lamp… stood the woman.

* * *

**So I've really not had a whole lot of reviews. Maybe I should wait a few days to update instead of everyday. Maybe I'm just rushing with this too fast *shrugs***

**REVIEW PLEASE! IT FUELS MY LIFE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Those silver eyes froze him in his place. James couldn't move. He couldn't run. He just stood there like a complete idiot, staring back.

"So…" the woman said, tapping the glass lamp with her black nails. "You can make this easy for us all and cooperate…" She stopped tapping. "Or we can use force. Either way we have the advantage."

She nodded her head towards the couch.

"Sit down," she ordered.

Heat began to flare in James' face. He felt his jaw clench harder as his hands balled into fists. One thing that always set him off was someone with no right telling him what to do.

_Why are you in my house, bitch?_

He stood there for a moment, staring back at her. Then in an instant he twisted around and made a desperate run for it. But he should've known. There was a figure behind him; the same man he'd met an hour ago. Large burly arms suddenly encircled him. James fought and kicked and struggled desperately, but the man had him locked securely in his firm grasp. James wasn't about to make this easy for them. But the man's grip only got tighter and stronger the more he struggled. Finally after a few minutes of this, James, exhausted and beat, stopped his fight. But he hated it. He knew that's exactly what the woman wanted.

The man forced James to the couch, shoving him down onto its soft cushions. He releasing his hold on him, but still warned him with a firm hand on his shoulder. James looked up at the woman and fixed her with a livid glare.

"I see we've got a stubborn one on our hands Isaac," she said, smiling. Apparently James' obstinacy only fed her excitement. She bent down and grabbed his chin rather roughly. "Aren't you a pretty thing? Just like your mother..."

James wrenched himself free of her hold, his lips pressed tightly together in anger as he stared up at her. He could see her eyes flash with antagonism at his move. Before he could react she had grabbed him by his hair, wrenching his head back so he had to stare up at her. James admitted a slight yelp, wincing at the pain rushing through his body.

_What the heck have I gotten myself into?_

"I know escape is the only thing rushing through that thick skull of yours right now," she hissed in his ear, James flinching at every word. "But it's two against one…and we have weapons. We mean business and I will get what I want. So I suggest you _get it in your head_ that all stubbornness will get you nothing but a good beating." She moved to his eye level. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Depends…" James hissed, defiance still leading his words.

A little spark of anger lit in her eyes and she stood up and turned away.

"You're just like your father…" she mumbled.

She walked over to the window and gazed out of it, obviously in thought. James was only getting more flustered. He hated them mentioning his family. They didn't need to be brought into this. Yet something in the pit of his stomach told him that might be the reason they were there.

"What the hell's going on…?" James spat, as if the word were bitter to the taste. She didn't respond. James leaned forward a bit, the hand on his shoulder warning him with a squeeze of pressure. "Who are you and how do you know so much about my family?"

"My name is Diana LeBaren," she said suddenly, brushing the curtains closed. She twisted around to him and looked him over. "And you are the boy Mr. Diamond always used to speak so well of? His pride and joy. _James_ isn't it?"

He fidgeted uneasily, not feeling comfortable revealing who he was.

"Maybe," he said stubbornly.

She gave a short laugh and eyed him harder.

"Oh come now… let's be fair. I told you my name, now you admit to yours."

James opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't.

"How did you know the name _James_ in the first place?" he decided questioned, getting around the subject. "You seem to know a lot about my family… and yet I don't recall ever seeing your face before…"

She grinned and walked toward him slowly, the moon casting eerie glows on her face.

"The reason I know who you are, James David Diamond," she said. "Is because you were the one I remember looking most like your mother. See…I used to know your mother _very_ well." She came even closer, making James feel very uncomfortable. "You know…" she said thinking, "I remember the time when you were about five, you'd been sliding on the stair railing outside our church, and had fallen. Your back hit a sharp rock and it left a nasty scar there. I bet you still have it…"

She was right, but he wasn't about to admit it.

"Why was I on your church stairs?" he asked quickly, trying to brush her comment aside.

Diana was so close now he could feel her warm breath on his neck.

"It may come as a shock," she admitted, "but your family was once members of our church." James went to protest, but she stopped him with a finger. "They obviously told you nothing of what happened. There had been a quarrel between our families about God, and they decided to leave… and pulled out a few other members with them. It is because of your family our church is now half the size it was." James began getting nervous as a sudden light came in her eyes, and he gripped the arm of the couch. "They left because sinful desires overcame their flesh. They wanted a new church, a _better_ church. But they disobeyed what _God_ wanted…and now because of it He's requiring their _sacrifice_." James flinched at the word. Her voice got very low and she grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear. "You're all going to die."

James jumped back and forced her hand off of his. He stared at her in horror; his breath shallow as he suddenly knew the reason she was there. She wanted to know where his family was…so she could kill them…

"But for you there's still some hope…" Diana added suddenly. "_If_ you tell me where your family is God will spare you."

James' breath suddenly caught in his throat, and he stared at her in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" he cried. "But as I recall… assassins and _murderers_ are considered '_sinners'_."

She laughed. James wanted so badly to slap it off her face.

"You poor, _poor_ boy," she smiled. "Did it ever occur to you that what you believe isn't necessarily the right thing?"

James glared at her and gripped the couch harder.

"Oh yeah?" he hissed back. "And who do you think you are?"

"I am one of the Blood Atonement," she said in a deep voice. "The church of the last days." She stood and began pacing around the room. "For too long have your sorry souls ignored the sacrifice God made for you; the blood He shed on the cross. And now He's declared the time has come for the judgment of the human race. Sinners from Believers. He wants the blood of the deserters…"

"And I'm supposed to believe this?" James snapped jumping from his place, only to be sharply forced back down in his seat by the man. "The God I know would _never_ give out such an order."

She spun around and fixed him with a cold glare.

"Because you've grown up being taught how God is loving and gracious," she spat. "But you are serving the wrong god. If God were merciful, then everyone would be able to get away with anything and still go to heaven. There is no such thing."

"Yes there is!" James cried. "And God doesn't command us to just go out and kill people! We all are born with a purpose. If what you're saying is true then what would be the point of living? We would never get a second chance." James paused a moment to catch his breath. "If God is who you claim He is... then we have no hope in this world."

She eyed him coldly. James could see the fury slowly well up in her eyes.

"And where'd you get that from?" she spat. "The Bible?"

Suddenly a loud ring pierced the silence. James' heart nearly stopped. The phone…his parents… he looked up at the time. It was 1:30 in the morning. Why would they be calling this early?

"Go answer it," Diana suddenly ordered him.

James looked at her.

"What?" he choked, realizing her plan.

"I said answer it!" she cried, hearing it ring for the fourth time.

James didn't move. She bent down and eyed him furiously.

"If you don't answer that damn thing now… I swear I'll do it myself," she threatened.

"Fine!" James cried. "Go answer it! Let them call the police on you! But I am not moving from my place."

James knew that if he didn't answer the phone, his parents would call the neighbors to come check on him. At least that might help.

"You'll regret this boy…" Diana hissed.

* * *

**Poor James! I'm such a mean, sadistic person for writing this (Oh you don't think so? OH keep reading. Believe me HELL hasn't even started yet).**

**If you could review that would mean the WORLD to me! It keeps me posting 'cause otherwise I forget. lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. So I decided to go ahead and post this next chapter. Again, it's going to start getting more and more intense the more we get into the story. Honestly this book doesn't really start getting good til like chapter 12 (I had started writing this when I was 17. I got tired of it and took about a year break on it. I finally started writing on it again about chapter 12 or so. So about then you'll see my writing dramatically change. It's kinda cool actually. lol). Thats when you start to learn there's a bigger point to this whole story. **

**I was thinking of combining this chapter and the next...but I for some reason decided not to. So...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

James suddenly gasped a sharp intake of breath as a bolt of pain shot down his spine. Diana wrenched him from the couch to his knees. She held him there for a minute, smiling as she listened to him gasp and sputter in pain. James winced as she suddenly jerked her hand down, forcing his head up, and his gaze on her.

"I told you we meant business," she said eyeing him hard. "Apparently you don't understand what it means to fear, so I will demonstrate…" she wrenched James' head down farther, triggering a sudden shout of pain. "You are up against the strongest force known, boy." She shook him. "You are nothing against the power of God. He will imprison you in his claws 'til you bleed. That's what he craves…"

James grit his teeth together to lessen the pain.

"I thought _Demons_ were the ones with claws, _bitch_," he managed to hiss behind burning gasps of air, glaring up at her.

He was released from her grasp, but only to be swiftly rewarded with a rough backhand across the face. James whimpered, clenching his teeth together to keep from crying out. He placed a hand on his burning face and winced as his fingers ran across the stinging cuts on his cheek from Diana's freakishly long nails.

But before he could do anything she grabbed his face rather cruelly with her long cold fingers, and prized him in her grasp. There she stared at him for a long moment, like the crazed psychopath she was. James didn't like the way she looked at him. He tried pulling away, but Diana only gripped him harder with her nails.

"You have a nice face…" she admitted, the word enough to make James more apprehensive. He wrenched himself away, and she released her grip. Diana stood and smiled down at him. James just glared, feeling fury burning his face, anger apparent in his eyes. He flinched as she suddenly bent down and brushed an icy finger across his cheek. "…It would be unfortunate to see it scarred up," she whispered, brushing her nails against his skin. "Now tell me where your family is…"

"So you can kill them?" James snapped.

She laughed maliciously, and placed a hand on his face. "Let me remind you again…I get what I want, when I want. I'm giving you a choice. You're the one deciding your own fate here."

James slapped her hand away. He'd had enough of this game.

"But see that's where you're mistaken!" he hissed, his eyes blazing. "You're not me. You don't know what it's like to sit here and defend your families life!"

"And why would you go through all the trouble when you could save your own?"

"Because I _love _them," James said, blinking away the tears that were forming in his eyes. "You obviously don't know what that means…" He noticed the word trigger a sudden reaction in her eyes and he sat up straight, "…do you?"

"But see," she said, still grinning, "If you'd been through all the shit I've had to go through, you would've came to the same conclusion-that love is just another fairytale. There's never glory in it, only failure."

"You don't know _true _love," James growled boldly. "And that's why you're the merciless, uncaring _bastard_ you are now. You want the world to feel your pain. Everyone must suffer because of you, because you're too self-centered to admit that the reason you're unhappy is all because of _you_. It's all your own fault."

Diana stared at him a long while, as if trying to decide whether to lash out a good beating, or act civil. It seemed she was leaning more towards the latter.

"Isaac…" she said to the man behind him. He looked up. She nodded towards James. "Tie is hands," she ordered. "We're taking him to the church…"

James felt panic suddenly grab at his chest. Isaac grabbed at his collar, but this time James wasn't going down without a fight. He felt a sudden surge of adrenaline and shoved Isaac off, instantly bounding to his feet.

"You're not taking me anywhere!" James cried tensely, backing away.

Diana and Isaac didn't waste any time and rushed after him. James twisted around and ran, his mind working quickly, searching for something… anything to escape them. He could hear his heart drumming in his ears as he rushed towards the phone. He had to get the police…

He reached for it-but Isaac unexpectedly blocked his path. James was forced towards the kitchen counter. He didn't waste a second and jumped it, instantly racing toward the utensil drawer. The drawer made a loud clanging noise as he swiftly threw it open. But his body was trembling so badly he couldn't seem to grab what he was looking for. They were getting closer and closer… James' sweaty fingers slipped and slid across the forks and spoons…

Closer and closer… James felt a hand brush his shoulder, and instantly his fingers gripped around the object he sought.

James spun around, and Diana and Isaac suddenly jumped back from him. James held out before him a large filleting knife, desperately trying to keep it in his sweaty grasp.

"You stay away bitch…"

* * *

**I'm sure right about now you pretty much want to kill Diana. Psycho crazy woman...**

**REVIEWS = HAPPY FACE! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK first off have you guys seen the new preview for Big Time Concert? OMG! Seriously were you all surprised when you saw Hawk was their kidnapper? Ever since I watched the episode with Jordan Sparks I had this feeling that he was going to be the reason they got kidnapped (because I'm sure you all have seen Carlos' picture of them all tied up in a warehouse). I AM SO EXCITED! GAHH! **

**Also get ready because after this chapter things start getting intense! **

* * *

"Put the knife down, James," Diana ordered, unfazed by his threat. She watched the terrified light in his eyes as James fought his conscious.

Light shimmered off the knife James held as he pointed it toward her. James refused to look away or focus on anything else but these two psychotic bastards. His jaw seemed it would crack as he clenched his teeth together to ease the pain rushing through his head. Seriously, what had he done to get himself into this mess? The world was spinning around him and he contemplated for a moment the possibilities of this just being a sick dream. But somehow he new it wasn't. This was too real. James was cornered and scared and holding onto a hope that didn't seem to really exist. He knew the woman standing before him could sense his fear. She was waiting for the moment to use it to her advantage.

Diana waited. Both stood braced for attack, watching for the first move, the first mistake. James' chest began to heave faster as the air seemed to get heavier with growing uncertainty.

"James…" Diana finally repeated, warning.

But he didn't react. She made the first move and gradually began advancing toward him, proving she wasn't afraid. James' breath caught in his throat, not expecting her sudden move, and he stumbled away from her.

"Stay away!" he threatened, desperately clenching the counter to stabilize his trembling body.

Diana saw her window of opportunity and bound forward. Before James had time to react she seized his arm and grasped the weapon. Then she forced his hand so the blade was pressed firmly against her neck. Her sudden act left James too shaken to respond.

"Go ahead James," she hissed. "Kill me. Do it. _I dare you_."

His blood ran cold. _Kill_? The word made him stagger. His mind reeled round uncontrollably. He was petrified, paralyzed. It all seemed a dream now. No one would be telling him to do this. He couldn't kill her. Only problem was she knew that. James suddenly realized he'd been beat. Diana was using his weakness against him.

James stared at the knife. The more he stared, the heavier it got. The knife's hilt began burning in his hands. Finally he couldn't stand the torture any longer. He let it fall from his grasp and watched it as it clanged to the ground at his feet.

Instantly a pair of arms encircled around his chest from behind. A rush of sudden anxiety and fear seized James and he fought desperately; kicking, biting, struggling. But just as James thought he might have a chance, Diana came to her brothers' aid. Both somehow managed to force James to the floor, his back facing them. Diana buried a painful heel in James' neck as Isaac grabbed his arms and forced them behind his back.

James felt completely and painfully humiliated. They had bent him to their will, and he knew they were taking great pleasure in it.

"You're a tough kid…" Diana admitted as Isaac tied his hands. "…I'll commend you for that." James grit his teeth, wondering why he didn't just punch her in the face while he had the chance. Then she bent down, putting more weight on her heel. James gave a small yelp of pain, trying hard to hold back the screams. "But it won't do you any good here," she whispered.

He was suddenly wrenched to his feet, his arms tied securely behind him. Isaac held James by the back of his shirt and forced him to face Diana. She was smiling that psychotic, wickedly cruel smile James wished he could slap off.

"We're in for a bit of fun here, Isaac..." she grinned, glancing at her brother. James' eyes flashed and he shot her an icy glare.

"-when I kick your ass..." he retorted, a sly grin slowly spreading across his face, refusing to give her power satisfaction.

She stood there for a moment, deciding whether or not she should contain her anger or give the kid a good backhand across the face. She decided against it. She would have plenty of opportunity for that later.

Diana nodded her head towards the door.

"Put him in the car."

* * *

**I don't know about you guys...but I hate her.**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE AWESOME****!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey! So I thought I'd give a big shoutouts! **

**To _One Man Writing Games: _Thanksfor being so awesome and reviewing this story! Makes me happy in my FACE. You just DON'T KNOW. You're like my writing idol. No joke. **

**And also thanks to _Falling To Fly _for always being the first to review! You're pretty much radical for keeping up with this! I should bake you cupcakes or something... **

**And lastly _ashleyjordan _for giving me such LONG reviews! I really appreciate it! Your opinion really means a lot :) **

**Anyways-for those of you guys waiting for that hardcore James-angst I promised you...well this chapter should fill your cravings a bit. :) But believe me it's only the start *insert evil laugh*.**

* * *

"Kendall!" Katie Knight called for the umteenth time. She watched while exaggerating the pout on her face, waiting for her ignorant brother to pay her some attention as she squished sand between her toes. Kendall was busily talking on his cell while under the shade of a large rainbow umbrella. Carlos was next to him sipping on some iced tea. Both had been instructed by their parents to watch her. Katie was fully aware she didn't need babysitting. But they were _intentionally_ ignoring her because she had ruined their day out at the movies. Please…if anything they needed the "constant supervision of an adult".

"_Ken-dall_!" Katie let out a high-pitched screamed. Gosh if he didn't get his stupid face over there and comment on her sandcastle…she was going to get REALLY pissed. Once again Kendall rolled his eyes at her.

"Kendall…Kendall…Kendall…_Kendall…Kendall…Kendall…Kendall!"_ She chanted.

Katie let out a hysterical laugh as she saw her brother jump rather clumsily from his seat and glare daggers at her.

"Katie! Will you just hold a sec? _God_!" He shook the cell. "Can't you see I'm on the phone?"

"But I want you to see my…" Katie began… but Kendall had already tuned her out.

Katie kicked the water angrily, mumbling rather loudly those words Logan had screamed moments ago after having a nasty ordeal with a jellyfish the size of his thumb. She had to get Kendall back for being such a jerk. It wasn't her fault she was the youngest member on this vacation! Her eyes suddenly passed something red and flashes of revenge suddenly brought a grin across her face. She stomped up to her older brother, picking up the Frisbee on the way.

Meanwhile Kendall was trying desperately to listen to what his mom was saying over the phone. Their parents had decided to stay up at the condo and have some "alone time". Whatever that meant…

_"Yeah so Denise was telling me the neighbors said they didn't see James leave for work this morning…" _his mom explained worriedly. "_They keep trying to call but get no response. The neighbors said they didn't even notice any lights on in the house last night_…"

"Don't worry about it mom," Kendall assured, not noticing Katie standing about ten feet away. "He probably went to stay at Justin's house for some company."

"_Yeah… I just wish he would've called-or left a message… something. I'm worried about him being there by himself. Even Denise was saying it's not like him to leave somewhere without informing her first. He's at least careful in that regard_…"

"Kendall," Carlos said suddenly beside him, "get off the phone and play with Katie a bit."

Kendall shot a glance at him in frustration.

"She's as much your responsibility as mine," he snapped, covering the phone with a hand. "You're not on the _phone_ so why don't you?"

A cocky lopsided smile spread across Carlos' face and he picked up his drink.

"Because she asked _you_," he said, looking up at his friend while sipping his tea rather loudly through his pink straw.

Kendall growled, irritated, and rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess just have the neighbors keep an eye out for him then," Kendall suggested over the cell again-not seeing the Frisbee flying for his head. "I'll give him a few calls and see what's up…"

WHAM!

Kendall was hurled from his chair into the sand.

First thing he heard after the piercing ring in his ears was laughing. He looked up to see his sister rolling around in the sand, clenching her side in hysterical fits of apparent amusement.

_Dang she has a strong throw…_

The Frisbee rested by his head. Kendall jumped to his feet and seized it. Then he swiveled around to Carlos who was trying to contain his laughter.

"I think Katie just kicked your ass," Carlos snorted.

Kendall clenched his fists and glared at him.

"Well if you'd just…" he stopped himself, knowing it'd only cause a fight and stumbled through the sand back to his overturned chair.

He retrieved the buried cell and righted his seat.

"Hey mom?" he asked. "I've gotta go. Katie's being a pain in the as'… butt," he grimaced at the pain in his head. "Call me when you have more info on James..."

* * *

Diana walked in the room and shut the door behind her. The air instantly filled with a heavy thickness as her gaze fell on James. She watched the blood drip down his arms from the thorns that bound him to the stone wall. Every move he made the offending spikes tore at his flesh. It was the sect custom with every victim, signifying the crucifix.

Her leather boots clicked on the hard floor as she slowly advanced to the room's center. James' head hung at his chest, his pride gone. He didn't have to look up to know it was her. There was something about her James couldn't describe-except it sent horrible chills down his spin. Maybe it was her eyes, the way she looked at him. He could feel them. They were cold, penetrating his soul. Her presence made him want to cower, to surrender, to abandon resistance. She was forcing it from him. And the more he gave-it seemed the more he became to her.

"Hello, James," she said smoothly, her voice having the same effect on him as nails being scraped across a chalkboard.

James didn't answer, but stared helplessly down at the floor, not wanting to look her in the eyes.

"How is my favorite hostage?" Diana began, clasping her hands in front of her. She walked towards him. "Comfortable I hope?"

James swayed a bit, the pain nauseating, but refused to answer.

Then Diana followed in a more serious tone, "I hope the silence of the room has helped you ponder your actions. You know telling me where your family is will only make this whole matter easier and less _painful_. You should know very well that I always get what I want, _when I want_, by whatever means possible." She wrenched off her leather gloves and eyed him for an answer.

But James refused to react. He refused to give her any sort of recognition.

Diana threw her gloves to the floor and marched up to him, her growing fury beginning to heat the room. She instantly seized his face and forced it up.

"Look at me," she ordered.

James finally lifted his eyes and fixed her with an icy glare. His sudden obedience made her smile.

"Seems my motives have finally worked on you…"

James shifted uncomfortably as the thorns began festering in his skin. He couldn't loosen them-he couldn't even move, the pain was always there. Diana brushed his face with a finger. James automatically went to swat her off, but then instantly cried out as the thorns shot through his arm. He fidgeted and squirmed, so frustrated at his total helplessness he could scream.

"See James?" Diana smiled, watching him gasp in painful fits. "You can do nothing. You had your chance to fight, but now that power is gone. You are subject to us now." She looked him over. "What would your friends think if they saw you know? Your parents? You're tied to a wall-completely powerless." She raised her hands. "I'm free of restraint. Now who's the leader here? Who has the power?" She came closer and whispered in his ear. "I do."

James felt his jaw clench tighter and tighter, and he looked away.

"So you see…" James flinched as she placed a hand on his chest, "…I can do whatever…" her fingers snapped together as she unbuttoned his collar, "…I…" her finger ran down his shirt, "…want…" She unfastened another, "And still get away with it." Then she whispered in his ear, "You're mine now James."

James' heart stopped, and color quickly drained from his face. He stared at her in disbelief, struggling to find his voice, which had suddenly gone hoarse. His heart was pounding so hard it might as well break his chest. That was it. Bound or not he wasn't going to let her take advantage of him like this.

"Stop," he said suddenly.

"Or what?" she laughed, snapping another button.

He ignored her.

"I said," James hissed, putting much emphasis in his words, "_Stop_."

"Why should I?" she snapped tugging on his shirt.

James replied instantly with a knee into her stomach and he shoved her off.

"Get your blood infected hands off me, _witch_!" James cried.

Diana stumbled across the room, clenching her side and gasping desperately for air. Then she looked up, her eyes white with murderous rage.

"Boy, don't you _ever_ call me that!" she cried.

James couldn't hold his anger any longer. It was tearing his insides out.

"Well I will if I like you _bitch_ 'cause that's exactly what you are!" He roared, ignoring the pain coursing through his body as he pulled at his restraints. "You're a liar, cheater, sorceress, demon, witch-whatever's cruel and worse than fire in hell that's you!"

There was a long pause as Diana seemed to sit in her anger, letting it fester and boil. She stared at him for a moment. Then suddenly her face twisted into a snarl. James suddenly gasped with pain as Diana grabbed him cruelly by his hair and bashed his head against the wall. She held him there with an iron arm. Then, with her face just inches from his she hissed, "I always get what I want boy… and you know what I want now?" She eyed him harder and spat, "The skin off your back." She shoved him against the wall and released him. Then she stomped out of the room.

* * *

**For those of you who just puked all over yourself after reading this... I'm sorry. I might've warned you earlier but this book seems to have that effect on people. Just sayin...**

**Oh and did I mention my birthday falls on 10/10/10 this year? I hope the world doesn't explode. That would be unfortunate.**

**Reviews would make me so FREAKING HAPPY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK guys. This chapter you're going to notice the sudden change in my writing. lol. Between the last chapter and this I'd taken a few months off. It's so funny to see how much my writing has evolved through the years. lol. You'll also notice...my chapters are slowly getting longer. YEY!**

**OK I'm going to confess to you all right now. This chapter is probably the sickest chapter I've EVER WRITTEN IN MY ENTIRE FREAKING LIFE ("sickest" meaning discusting). I feel so bad.**

* * *

It had been three days… three long, torturous days. James was long past the point of exhaustion, continuously plagued by the by a never-ending parade of agony.

Unconsciousness was a luxury he was never granted. He never slept. Every time he tried nodding off the torture of the thorns that bound him, he was brought crashing back to the present. Fever set in, and James began to hear voices echo in the vast blackness of the room-voices that brought to life his nightmares. They stood there with him, always haunting his vision. The only weapon he had against the constant anguish was the knowledge that his family and friends were safe… and they would stay safe because of him. Nothing, short of Satan himself could grasp that information.

Time was running short, and James knew Diana was getting desperate. But he allowed himself that single hope… the hope that if he just held on a bit longer, someone might rescue him. He knew his disappearance would not go unnoticed for long. The authorities would be on it once someone noticed he was missing. He'd experienced so many horrors in this small room over past few days, he doubted very much that the LeBaren's could come up with anything more that he couldn't handle.

A loud bang reverberated through the room and moments later a light overhead turned on, bathing James in an unfriendly and harsh light. Even if he had the energy to lift his head he wouldn't. He knew exactly who it was that entered the room. A chill shook James to the very center of his being as he felt a cold finger prod up his face.

"Good evening, James Diamond," came that satanic voice he knew all too well. "How are we feeling?"

The sound of her teasing voice was worse than any slap or punch she'd given. James kept his gaze down.

"The floor must be very interesting…" she noted, "more beautiful then me I suppose?" James still didn't look up. Diana placed a hand on his chest, her long nails biting into his skin. "Why so nervous?" she cooed mockingly, feeling his body tremble at her touch, his heart pounding hard against his chest. She chuckled and brought her face close to his. "And see…that's how I know beyond your hard outer shell… you're tender inside. I still have a chance of breaking you..." She stood back a bit, studying him for some reaction.

James felt his blood boil, but he'd seen what happened when his temper go the better of him, so he reluctantly kept it in check. She shook her head at him.

"You're pitiful James. I feel for you. You've tried so hard to stay strong...and now you're going to experience what it's like to fail…"

She snapped her fingers suddenly and two men appeared from the shadows of the room. They unbound James from the wall and then instantly twisted him round and slammed him up against the wall, forcing his hands behind him. James winced and clenched his jaw against the pain that shot up his back. They held him there while Diana walked up behind him. She tore away the last strand of fabric that held the back of his shirt together. James flinched and tensed as she traced a finger on his back.

"It's a pity isn't it?" she said with mocked concern. "Seeing a boy with such youth scraped away to nothing…"

"As if you care, witch…" James spat, his body pressed firmly against the wall. "Oh excuse me, replace that "w" with a "b"…"

Her nail suddenly dug into his flesh, and James couldn't help but cry out in agony. He panted desperately against the wave of nausea that began to cloud his thoughts.

"Bring him…"

Wrenched from his place, James was then forced from the room and into the dimly lit basement hall.

James began to hear chanting resonate from some distant room. The sound was eerie and his blood ran cold. Then in an instant he was twisted to the side where a pair of stone doors were suddenly pulled open. He hardly had time to evaluate the room he was entering, when James was suddenly shoved brutally in. When he was able to right himself he saw he stood in a huge, underground sanctuary-obviously the BA's secret gathering place.

People stood in the pews, singing the _Song of Death_-chanting like some soul brought from the dead. James gasped a sharply and stumbled backwards as suddenly fifty pairs of eyes swiveled around to him. They were glowing. James unconsciously fought the arms that forced him toward the alter ahead, his fearful gaze caught under the spell of their eyes.

They all began advancing toward him, clenching their fists in burning fury. James struggled frantically, trying to evade his coming doom. The people stared at him, as if crazed by some demon. They formed a circle around him and his captors. Then suddenly James was shoved forward, free from restraint, but now facing uncanny foes.

"Kill him…" they hissed in chant, "spill the sinners blood..."

They all flooded around him. James didn't know how many hands suddenly grabbed him by the hair and held him in place. Then the rest of the congregation lashed out their fury, screaming and clawing him with their sharply clipped nails. James managed to fight his way out of the hands of his captors, but he was only shoved and pulled ruthlessly about the rest of the crowd.

The swarm of powerful fists and claws quickly nauseated him, and James sank to his knees, tears streaming down his face. The crowd tore what was left of his shirt from his back and then clawed at his exposed flesh. The pain was so excruciating James couldn't scream. He could only feel the darkness slowly bring him to the floor.

But before he allowed himself to black out entirely, one pair of arms shoved him forward through the crowd and up on the stage. He felt himself being forced down to sitting position and his arms tied around a post. All was suddenly silent, except for his painful gasps of breath.

Someone backhanded him roughly and he was brought back to his present reality.

"So James… are you prepared for what's next?" came the foul voice of Diana, standing above him, smiling.

James slowly brought his head up, and he looked at her, his agony apparent in his tear-filled eyes. Then he looked over at the crowd, who were watching this whole 'event' with a lustful gaze.

"I brought you some company," Diana went on, not wasting a moment. A small, muffled whimper caught James' attention and he looked across the stage.

He saw a small boy Isaac held by the hair like a prized animal. His hands were bound behind his back and a gag muffled his terrified whimpers. Bright blue eyes peeked out from sandy brown locks, and dried tear tracks lined his face. He couldn't have been more than eight years old.

"This is Riley Lewis," Diana informed smoothly, seizing Riley by his upper arm and bringing him closer for James to see, "He and his family lived in the trailer park off of Gardner Street."

"They _lived_...?" James choked out, his throat cracked and dry from lack of water.

Diana shrugged, "They're dead. Naturally."

James stared up at her in complete shock. He looked down at the boy and something grabbed at his heart as he noticed fresh tears begin to spring from Riley's eyes. James' eyes grew dark with vehemence, knowing what terrors the boy must've gone through. He glared Diana with all hate. Nothing could pay for the crime they were committing.

"You're sick," James growled, barely beyond a whisper. "You might as well own a human slaughterhouse. How could you be so heartless?"

Suddenly a hand lashed out and caught James squarely in the left temple. He clenched his flaming jaw against the cry of pain that threaten to escape his lips.

"Mind your mouth boy," Isaac said gruffly.

James took a moment to gather his breath before returning his gaze back to Diana and Riley. Diana crouched down so that she was eye level with the eight year old, bringing one gnarled finger up to stroke his cheek.

"Riley?" she cooed, "Would you like to go home?" The boy nodded his head furiously, flinching away as best he could from Diana's seemingly tender touch. "Well you're in luck. James here..." she indicated James with a nod of her head, "...is going to help you leave this place."

James' eyes flashed and he eyed her with contempt. "He's going to tell me where his family is… aren't you James?" she asked eyeing him. She turned back to Riley. "...And when he's done, you can go home."

James felt a sting of rage rush through his aching veins, "Shove it you bitch!" he somehow managed to cry. "I'm not giving you anything!" He pulled against his restraints, ignoring the pain coursing through his body.

Diana threw her head back and let out an unearthly cackle, "Oh… _James…_" She stood, shoving Riley into Isaac's waiting arms, "You think you can stand against anything... but lets see what happens when your stubbornness is punished-not only on yourself... but on someone else..."

With that she pulled out a small dagger from her belt. James' heart stopped. He suddenly realized her plan. Diana began twirling the knife between her fingers, as if it were a toy. She slowly approached the struggling Riley. Then with a snap of her fingers Isaac thrust the boy up on the stone alter and forced his back flat against it. Diana then bent down and used the dagger to cut away the boy's torn shirt, and then brought it up to rest threateningly on the eight year olds neck. She looked back at James, smiling.

"Tell me where your family and friends are, James… or I'll spill this boy's blood at your feet."

James gawked at her, unable to fully comprehend the ultimatum Diana had set before him, "W-what?" He couldn't contain the tremor in his voice.

At James' word, Diana moved the knife and made a long gash along the boy's torso, and Riley let out a muffled scream through his gag. James instantly pulled at his restraints, no longer feeling the pain.

"Get your hands off him!" he cried hoarsely.

"Don't play dumb with me James…" Her eyes narrowed to slits as she fixed him with a steady gaze. "Where is your family?"

James felt a dampness on his cheeks and realized for the first time he was crying, knowing he could do nothing to save the boy… except give the information he'd sworn not to admit.

"Will you be able to live with yourself, James?" Diana taunted, knowing she was getting to him. "Can you live knowing that this boy died because of you?"

To his horror, Diana placed the dagger on Riley's right breastbone, dragging it across his chest, crimson blood following in its wake. Riley let out a continuous, agonizing scream.

"STOP!" James screamed. "Just let him go!"

"Only you can do that…" Diana hissed, getting impatient with him. "Tell me what I want to know. Don't make me take out one of his beautiful blue eyes." Diana slowly began to raise the dagger so it was level with Riley's right eye. The boy turned his face away, trying to avoid what was to come, but Isaac quickly grabbed the boy's hair. All Riley could do was watch as the dagger as it began to descend towards his tear filled eye.

James couldn't take this any longer, "ALRIGHT!"

Diana's head shot up, and a smile began to creep again in her face.

"_Alright_?" Diana pressed, the dagger inches away from Riley's face.

James hung his head in defeat, his salty tears falling on his exposed chest. "I'll tell you, just please… please stop."

Diana smiled a toothy grin of delight as she saw James break before her. "I knew it would only take a little persuasion to make you see the light." She gave the knife to Isaac and moved toward James, eyeing him for an answer. "Where are they?"

James held back a sob, not daring to meet Diana's wicked eyes. "Myrtle Beach," he choked out, "They're… at a condo in… Myrtle Beach." Whatever fight he still had burning inside him left as the words passed through his lips.

"Do you know which condo?" pressed Diana, still eyeing him hard.

James shook his head, "No." But gave her his parents phone, wincing, knowing that was all she needed to find them.

"Thank you James… you've been most helpful..."

A swift slashing sound followed by incoherent gargling caused James to snap his head up. His heart stopped as he saw Riley's head nodded to the side, blood pouring out of a slash that lined his small throat.

"NOOO!" James cried out in utter agony, pulling violently against his restraints in his attempts to reach the dying boy a few feet away from him. Riley convulsed slightly on the table, his eyes wide in disbelief. All that was left of James evaporated as he watched the light fade from Riley's blue eyes. James looked at Diana with such hate, he could imagine himself encircling his fists around her throat and strangling her till there was no breath left.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" he screamed, tears flooding his face, "_WHY?_"

He saw with disgust that Diana was getting amusement from his tears and screams.

"Because," She turned and walked down the stage, "He was tainted. As are you and your wretched family." She left the room, Isaac dragging the body of Riley carelessly behind him down the isle.

Diana stopped at the doorway, "His blood, your family's blood, is all on your hands boy." She stood there for a moment. Then she looked at the rest of the congregation. "Do with him as you please. But leave him alive till I get back…" James could hear her laughter resonant through the room as she faded away.

James leaned heavily against the post for support, unable to contain the pain inside. He sobbed uncontrollably, knowing the crowd was coming. Someone untied him and then hundreds of hands suddenly grabbed him and threw him to the center of the stage. All he felt after that were sharp stones pounding him into the floor. The only thing he could do was curl himself up into as tight a ball as he could, and hope he'd wake again. His last thought were those horrible words that echoed loudly in his mind

"_It's all on your hands boy"…_

* * *

***runs and hides***

**POOR RILEY! I'M SUCH A MEAN TWISTED PERSON!**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK so kill me for not updating if you want...BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR BEING A JERK! ...or maybe I don't. *sighs*. Ok so the gist of this is about a year ago (when I stopped writing on this) I met BTR (I have a few times now) and I've been able to get to know them pretty well since them-especially Logan becuase he supports my graphics and our website. He's also following me on twitter so we'll DM sometimes. BUT ANYWAY-it's really hard to know somebody and write a really horrific story like this about them. Because you kinda actually SEE them in that situation because you know them. I guess I've never been put in this kind of situation before, but it was really hard for me to write on my BTR books after that. I think I'm ok now so I'm going to keep updating this so I don't torture you guys anymore :) haha. And we haven't even gotten to the good parts of the book yet! Ok so I'm off to editing another chapter. Will update soon I PROMISE! Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**We're almost of chapter 12! Which is where my GOOD writing starts. :D**

* * *

James lay very still, almost lifeless. What seemed left of him, simply torn flesh and bones rested for once without their beatings. Dried blood and stones, which no longer threatened, surrounded him on the stage where he was left-echo's of what had taken place the night before. The Followers had left. But almost as if their living souls haunted the premises, he could still feel their stones beating him, he could still hear their cries of injustice. The people didn't care to bind him, they knew he couldn't move from the extent of damage they'd done. They'd thrown him across the stage, letting his broken body skid across its rough floor. Then he laid there, sheets of black swiftly overtaking his mind. The last thing he heard was that haunting tune from the Followers. Nothing but the numbness of sleep could help him escape torture. Every strong bone inside his already broken body was beaten out till he was totally at their mercy.

A cold fever woke him. Sweat poured down his body yet he shivered uncontrollably. He tried to wrap his arms around his exposed chest, which was pressed against the cold stone, but instead screamed in agony as everything inside him cried out in unbearable pain. His chest felt as if a huge mass of bricks were weighing him down, pressing him into the floor. Joe could hardly breathe. Each time he tried, something screamed in protest. He didn't know how much more pain he could take.

James began sobbing. As a pool of tears began surrounding him a sudden blast made him freeze. She had come for him…

Though his entire being was gripped with an undeniable fear of the person standing before him, be made no move to acknowledge her presence; he would not give her that respect or satisfaction.

"_You_…"

James was slightly taken aback by the tone of Diana's voice. He had expected it to be nothing less but overjoyed as she boasted about the finding and annihilation of his family. Instead she sounded furious, to the brink of insanity. James brought his gaze up to meet the unearthly fire that blazed in Diana's silver eyes.

She stormed up to his broken and shivering form, flagged by three men.

"Stand up," she ordered.

James couldn't move. He knew he couldn't… _she _knew he couldn't.

_Evil bitch..._

"You…" she spat with a murderous light in her eyes, seeing his ignorance to her order. "I have given you a chance to live boy… I could've broke you till _every… little… piece_… of your body was crumpled to nothing. But I didn't. When the Followers wanted your blood… I saved your skin boy! And all I wanted was _one… small… answer_…" James began slowly and painfully crawling away from her, desperate to put as much distance between himself and the sadistically crazed woman advancing towards him, "…And now you repay me with_ this_?" she cried.

James couldn't answer. Sheer terror had grasped his voice so he was unable to respond. She was making no sense. Jame's aching and nervous body froze suddenly as his back hit cold stone. He was trapped. Suddenly the sickening memory of Riley being dragged across the isle flashed back in his mind.

"I gave you what you wanted," James choked. He coughed suddenly, trying to clear his rasping voice. "You've taken everything..." he began sobbing, almost hysterical now, "...my strength, my life...my _family_. What more could you want?"

Her laugh this time wasn't sweet.

"Oh-hh! Don't you give me that boy…" she threatened, her silver eyes glowing with rage. "Don't you give me that shit! You know exactly what you've done!" She began walking after him, her heals clicking on the bloodstained floor. "You've given the damn authorities an indication where you are!"

James' eyes flashed and he tensed.

"What?" he barely gasped, still beyond confused.

She suddenly threw her cell at him and James winced as it hit him on one of his bloody sores. But he hardly had time to collect himself, when he suddenly felt himself being wrenched to his feet and smashed against the wall. He cried out as his body hit the stone, feeling something snap inside him, gasping for breath as the air seemed to get heavier. Slowly he managed to look up into the silver eyes of Isaac.

"You gave her the wrong number..." he spat with fury, speckles of saliva landing on James's face. He tensed, waiting for the blow.

"And now…" Isaac slammed him harder against the wall James gasping in agony as his torn ribs were strained cruelly. "…We have to come up with another fucking plan because yours-" he picked up a fist and slammed James violently across the face, "-didn't work!" Just as James began sliding to the floor, trying desperately to collect his thoughts, Isaac followed with a brusque kick to his stomach. James let out another agonizing yelp as the air was forced from him.

James sat there for a second, trying to collect his thoughts and breath. Then his head slowly rose to meet Diana's eyes.

"I don't…" he gasped in utter agony, "understand… what the hell... this is... all... about."

"You gave me the number to that ice-cream place down the road!" she fumed, wrenching off her gloves and grabbing a stick-like form from somewhere in the shadows, probably from one of her men. "And guess who asked about you?" James hazily looked up at her as she pulled back the weapon, ready to lash out at him at any time. "You're manager… because apparently…" James let out a yelp as she violently thrashed him across the back with the sharp object, "you work there… and they haven't seen you in four days. So now, since I asked about your families whereabouts, and he refused to give me the number… probably suspects me too. Just what I wanted..."

James lay in a crumpled, gasping heap on the stone floor, trying desperately to make sense of Diana's rant. It occurred to James that, with all the emotion and terror that he had been experiencing, he might have unintentionally blurted out the wrong number. His battered mind had caused him to reveal, not his parent's number, but the number of his work. As this realization made itself apparent, James felt himself smile-really smile for the first time in days. A smile of relief.

James heard Diana let out a frustrated screech, "And what is so amusing? You find this FUNNY, boy?"

But James only grinned

"Hilarious," James croaked, his sarcasm still burning. James had no doubt in his mind that his must have sounded completely deranged.

Diana, let out one exhausted gasp and threw the reed across the stage in frustration. In one fluid motion, she wrenched out the dagger from her coat and bet down and grasped James by his hair, slamming him into the wall. She pressed the dagger against James's tender throat and spat, "I should've known it was a waste of my time trying to deal with you. And now you will know there was no use in fighting…'cause you'll go to hell like the rest of them." She furiously grabbed a handful of his hair and hissed, "You will tell me what I want to know boy, or I swear to god I'll carve you and beat you til you're no longer recognizable."

James breathed heavily, both from fear and absolute pain. He glanced down at the dagger on his throat before bringing his gaze up to meet Diana's. "Maybe you're not meant to find them," he glared. "Maybe it's _God's _will."

Diana looked as if she'd explode at James' comment," Why you piece of shit! I-""

She was cut off by the sound of a cell phone echoing in the large stone room. She turned her head sharply to see her brother pull out the offending device and begin to whisper harshly to the person on the other end. She stared at it curiously for a moment, and Joe watched with a twinge of apprehension as she turned to face him. A sinister smile spread across her lips.

"James," she fussed, and James shuttered at the sudden sweetness in her voice. "...don't you have a cell phone?" James glared and her smiled broadened, "A cell phone that might contain a number that I want?"

James' eyes widened for a moment as he realized what was going through her deranged head. "I lost it," James managed to stutter out.

"Fine time to loose a phone isn't it?" Diana's grin only broadened, "I think that you're lying to me James. I think you know exactly where it is." James clenched his jaw tightly, and glared back as menacingly as he could.

"Isaac!" she barked, not taking her gaze away from James, "Send two men over to the Diamond house. Have them find James' cell phone and bring it back here. I want James to see the beginning of the end of his wretched family."

"No!" James fought the arms that quickly encircled around him. "You stay the hell away from them you crazy bitc-" he was silenced by a swift kick to the gut.

"Take him back to his cell. And don't be gentle…"

James cried out as Isaac grabbed him cruelly by his hair and began to drag him.

"Wait!" Diana crossed the room and knelt down, so that she was level with James' brown eyes. "You brought this on yourself James. That's why I'm going to make you watch your families sacrifice. And believe me, it won't be quick. I want you hear their cries of pain and watch as the light leaves their eyes… and know that it was _you _who caused it." With that Diana nodded and Isaac continued to drag James' limp form towards his cell and she couldn't help but smile as she listened to James' cries and sobs of desperation echo off the massive stone walls.

* * *

**"Yo! Diana! _*BAM*_ Yeah I just punched you in the FACE. What're you gonna do about it bitch?"**

**Haha only I can do that cuz she's MY creation XD**

**Let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK I just gotta say I'm pretty freaking amazing because I posted not one...but TWO chapters in ONE day! How terrific am I? Haha just kidding. But yeah. I LOVE this chapter. I don't know why but Logan and Kendalls dialogue just makes me laugh XD. OH and go ahead and tell me I'm a FREAKING MEANY FACE because I made Logan diabetic. Yeah yeah. I know. But c'mon! You gotta admit it DOES match his personality a bit. No? Ok whatever go die. Hahaha just kidding! **

**Oh and I wanted to say to CheekyBrunette: You're review made me post this! Haha. I'm so glad you enjoy this and still keep up! And I won't make any promises about James's parents...but we'll see :) I'm psychotic so it might happen.**

**BTW-I don't know if you guys know this but my twitter is minimejonas. Just thought I'd let ya know :)**

* * *

"This is so retarded." Logan grumbled from the passenger's seat of Kendall's car, "I'm going to kill Katie."

Kendall chuckled, "Dude, you're the one who left your insulin on top of the toilet in the first place. Anyone could have knocked it in there."

"Yeah well…you're little sister should be more careful..."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Dude, she's like ten."

"Not an excuse," growled Logan.

"Man, eat a cupcake or something. You're low blood sugar has been making you sound all PMS-y."

Logan sighed and sank lower in his seat, "Sorry. Why don't we go by the ice cream shop after I get my stuff. We should say hi to James. He'll probably be pissed when he sees our tans!"

"Sounds like a plan." Kendall chucked and Logan joined in. A few minutes later, the boys were passing James' house.

"Hold on Kendall stop a sec…" Logan blurted out as he grabbed Kendall's arm.

"What?" Kendall asked, surprised by his move.

"It's just weird. The door of the house is open..." Kendall parked the car and the pair unbuckled their seat belts and stepped out of the car.

"What's with the junky looking SUV? You don't think James had a party?" Logan asked as they walked up the driveway.

Kendall shook his head as he entered the house, "His parent's are going to freak if they found out he..."

Kendall froze at the doorway, causing Logan to run into him, "Kendall! What the-" Logan stopped when he got a glance at the living room. It was in shambles, tables broken in half and chairs were over turned. "Holy…shhhitt…what happened?"

Kendall opened his mouth to respond but instantly fell silent when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He quickly grabbed a hold of Logan's collar and pulled him into the pantry closet by the kitchen. He brought a finger to his lips in the semi darkness signaling for Logan to be quiet. He leaned his head so that he could see out through a small crack in the door.

"Damn! An hour wasted over this!" came a loud voice, and the boys saw as two shadows pass by the doorway and into the kitchen.

"Yeah, but we got it you dumb-ass! When this is over I'm gonna pick me up a girl and head to Mexico or something…"

"Yeah 'dat kid we's holding is annoying as hell. His mouth is giving me headache. Plus Diana won't stop talking about killing this family…_Diamond_ or whatever. Its borderline obsessive."

Kendall gasped sharply. Someone wanted to kill James' family?

"Yeah I know." The man opened the fridge and took out a gallon of milk and began to drink from the carton. He smacked his lips loudly before continuing, "She has a grudge on the family. The father screwed her over or something. I think that's why she kept his kid alive for this long...think she has some sort of crush on him or something."

The pair laughed.

"She planning to keep him for...the whatever you call it?"

"If he's lasted this long...she'll probably keep him and kill the rest," the man said without any remorse. It made Kendall's blood run cold.

"James…" breathed Logan suddenly and Kendall instantly brought his hand up to silence him. They waited with baited breath, silently praying that they had not alerted the sadistic men to their whereabouts.

The shadows left the kitchen and Logan and Kendall pressed themselves back against the closet. "Let's get out of here, the sooner this is over the better…" And without another word, the pair left, a loud crashing sound was heard in their wake.

The boys stayed where they were for a few minutes, taking in what they had just witnessed. Kendall was the first to move, opening the door and walking down the hall. He paused when he saw the remains of a family photo lying on the floor. The men must have knocked it over on their way out. He stared down at his best friend's family and his eyes found James in the center, his goofy grin making him stand out. The thought of what might be happening to him made Kendall feel nauseous.

"Kendall?" came Logan's broken voice, but Kendall couldn't bring himself to look up at his friend. He heard the sound of a car starting outside and realized immediately what he had to do.

"Come on." He said quickly as he tore out the door towards his car. He saw the black SUV make a right at the end of the street. "Logan! Hurry the hell up!" he found his keys and jumped into his car, Logan closely behind him.

"Kendall… where are we going?"

"To go get James." Kendall started the car and took off, not bothering to buckle his seatbelt.

"But… shouldn't we call the police or something?" asked Logan hesitantly, trying not to push his friend over the edge. He was already looking slightly mental.

"There's no time! You heard what they said! We have to go get him...now!" Kendall rounded the corner sharply, and slowed when he saw the SUV up ahead.

"But the Police-"

"LOGAN! Those people are trying to kill James and his family. _Kill_ them! If they see a cop they may kill James! We have to get him back before it's too late…" Kendall looked over at his friend for the first time. Logan had a few tears running down his cheeks and he looked scared as hell. Kendall let out a sigh. "Listen I'm sorry. Maybe I should let you out at the next stop light."

Logan sniffed, "No. If it's my friend they're messing with, I sure as hell am not sitting back and watching…"

"Listen, Logan…this situation isn't going to be all peachy. There's no telling what those sadistic bastards have done to James…and what they're planning for his family."

Logan swallowed hard before reaching over and buckling his seatbelt. "That's why I need to go. I need to be there for him."

"Logan-" started uncertainly.

"Kendall I'm going. Now hurry up you're losing them…" Logan ordered evenly, not looking at Kendall. He knew that if he did he may start crying again and he had to prove to Kendall he was strong enough. He had to help James.

Kendall nodded and sped up, trying to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to find.


	12. Chapter 12

**OK so THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHERE EVERYTHING GETS AWESOME! Let me explain: There is a year gap between this chapter and the last. I had gone through a faze of this book where I had no muse at ALL to write. You can see the extreme difference in my writing in this chapter. It's BETTER. More descriptive, less stupid dialogue. Also the plot will twist in these following chapters to the extent that... your head might actually explode. This is an extremely original plot line. I PROMISE. Nothing is as it seems...lemme just point out. You think they just torture people for fun? You think they only care about getting James's parent's? No there's a deeper meaning in all of this. **

**CheekyBrunette: three words I LOVE YOU. Like THIS much! I really look forward to your reviews. Haha. I love all the little details you pick out :) **

**Oh and a little heads up... and your whole world will EXPLODE after this chapter. **

* * *

The only thing he could feel now was his breathing. Jagged, shallow breaths as his chest heaved in and out, in and out. He could feel the muscles pull and relax as he focused solely on keeping his heart from stopping, gasping and blinking away the tears every few breaths as his lungs pressed against his broken ribs. The stone beneath his scared back was so harsh. Everything hurt. He could hardly keep his eyes open now. His road was ending, and when it did, he for once would be thankful for it.

He felt a hand run through his tangled mess of curls. James wished more than anything it were his mother's. He wished more than anything he'd wake from this dream and find her smiling above him, fussing at him for sleeping in late. But he knew it wasn't. Those fingers, with tastes of blood on their tips, were so cold. Every time that witch touched him, something inside James burned with a fervent passion to curl his hands around Diana's neck and furiously squeeze till he could hear bones snap. He knew he must be going mental, but he wanted to hear her scream. So helplessly. He wanted her to know the pain she'd put his family through.

"Look at you," he heard her slimy voice above him. "So weak you can't even fight. Where is that Diamond spirit I know?" she cooed. "Or have you lost it already?" She walked around that stone altar for a few moments, tracing her fingers along his outstretched, bound arms, breathing in her power. Then she stopped and bent toward him-resting her elbows on his chest, itching for a chance to hear him scream. "You know this is my favorite part." She smiled, eagerly watching him endure pain once more. "The part where I can take advantage of you in such ways you'll wish I'd killed you from the beginning. But killing isn't how I like to work, is it Jamie? You've first got to feel the torture, wish you could take back all those bad things you did. But at this point, you're too late. See that pain you feel James?" she said, digging into his broken ribs, sending a cry reverberating through the hollow room. "That's only a small taste of hell. You should thank me. I'm just getting you ready for it."

James inhaled a very charred breath, feeling his cracked ribs shift from the presser and bite every nerve in his body. But he had to say something. He couldn't let her get wind of him like she was. James refused to die watching her smile away her pride. At least if he die, he died in the most honorable way he could see fit.

"Maybe," James' shallow, yet still very obstinate voice rasped, "I don't give a damn shit."

She gave a small laugh and crawled her fingers up to his shoulders.

"You don't?" she cooed suddenly. James cringed as she grabbed his face. "Then maybe you won't give a damn about this-" Diana suddenly, like a cat, grabbed his hair and forced his lips to hers.

To say the moment was horrifying was an understatement. It was the worst, most sickening, revolting feeling he'd ever experienced. He shut his tear filled eyes, in hopes that maybe he could erase the vulgar reality before him. She pressed into him, engrossed in the moment, becoming more and more passionate; her lustful nature begging for more and more to the point James couldn't breathe.

Then suddenly it was all over. She broke away from him, her lips still just faintly brushing his, savoring that moment, but her eyes now dark. Every muscle in James' body tensed with nausea. That morbid flavor of her lips against his was like ice shoved down his back. The feeling of it was so cold it became painful. A flash of anxiety rushed down his body as he instinctively pulled at his bonds, not even feeling the wire cut his skin.

She eyed him darkly, a sudden spell of hate drawn in the lines of her face.

"That was for your father," she spat. "And to think he made your sorry ass. At least I get a piece of him…" she said looking over James with those hungry eyes.

James's eyes flashed and he looked up at her, disgusted, the broken fibers of his body now burning with revulsion.

"At least he knows slut crap when he sees it," James spat, sickened by the way she was caressing him.

She bent forward, her warm breath now on his shoulders.

"Your father will pay for that James," she whispered in his ear with a small chuckle. "One by one he'll watch his whole life torn away from him. And if your father begs hard enough I'll let him choose between his sweetheart-your mother, or you. Only he'll have to live with the fact that if you live you'll be slave to my will forever." She suddenly pulled out a knife. James' pulse began to rise. "Only…you already are Jamie." She brushed her lips against his again. James twisted his head to the side and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to blink out her malicious features.

"Go to hell…" James hissed through painful gasps.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," she cooed at him, suddenly grabbing his face and forcing it back to hers. "We can't have that attitude now can we?" James refused to open his eyes and view her demonic features.

Diana chuckled and eased up to him again, but this time with a dagger brandished in her hand. James' heart jumped wildly and he instinctively flinched away from her, but only to be wrenched back in place by his restraints. His nerves overcame him and he couldn't hide the intense fear screaming inside him any longer. The dagger hissed as she held it up to the light. James could feel his hair dampen from sweat and his breath come in short gasps as he watched her eye it wickedly. Then she eyed him.

"Smile Jamie," she chuckled. "A hard face makes you look so bad-ass. I'm offended. Don't you like me James?"

James choked back the nausea to give her a mock grin back.

"I don't really think I'm your type. I mean, you're after all a fallen angel from heaven…or shall I just say demon?"

Her eyes for a moment sparked a flame, but then she composed herself. She placed the tip of the dagger against his torso, letting it sit there and fester a bit. James instinctively braced himself and closed his eyes. A lonely tear escaped as he tried not to think of the pain.

"This way, James…" she said, placing her other hand on his face and gingerly wiping a curl from his eyes, "You'll always be tainted…"

Suddenly she wrenched the jagged dagger across his stomach, blood flowing instantly, sending a piercing scream rumbling through the four walls of the church.

Kendall watched with curious eyes as the car he'd been following for the past few minutes came to a final stop a few blocks up the road. Their manner wasn't typical he noted. They seemed very confident, only parking alongside the church instead of a secret hideout like Kendall was expecting. But perhaps that was the genius behind it, to hide something behind the hollowed walls of an old stone church.

"Wait…isn't that the old Amityville Church?" Logan piped up, suddenly sitting straight in his seat, his eyes matching the curious expression of his best friend.

"Yeah we use to go there around the time you were born. But we stopped for some reason…mom never really explained why," Kendall said as he turned off the ignition. The silence that now filled the car seemed to intensify with the absence of the quite hum of the engine.

"Well…maybe that reason has something to do with James' disappearance?" Logan considered, clenching the seat rest unconsciously.

Kendall was too deep considering his options to answer. He was suddenly shaken from his momentary lapse of reasoning when rain began to pelt down on the roof of the car-evidently making the situation seem even more gloom and eerie.

"Do you think James is in there?" Logan asked in a soft whisper, eyes never leaving the ominous structure in front of them.

Unbuckling his seat belt, Kendall responded, "Dunno," then that spark of determination lit in his eyes and he squared his shoulders confidently "…but I'm going to find out." Logan intuitively began to unbuckle his own belt with him, but was stopped by his friend's sudden hand. "No, you stay here."

Logan eyes flashed and he shot his best friend a glance.

"What? No, not a chance! I'm going with you!"

"No Logan," Kendall firmed his grip on the boy he considered his brother. "Listen, if those guys are who I think they are-then we gotta be smart. I've thought this over. You've got to trust me, okay? You need to stay here. I'm not sure what I'm gonna find in there. I'm not sure I'm gonna find anything at all. But if there is something bad in that church, I don't want you in the middle of it. I'd rather face it on my own without trying to think of your safety."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Logan seethed angrily, furious that Kendall insisted on treating him like a child, "He's my friend too! I can't just sit here, twiddling my thumbs when James' in trouble!"

"That's why you need to stay here, Logan!" Kendall pressed, still holding Logan hand to prevent him from undoing his seat belt, "I don't know what I'm walking into here. It could be the freakin mafia! If something happens then I need you to call the police."

"Mafia my ass Kendall!" Logan screamed over the torrent of rain.

"My god, Logan! C'mon!" Kendall cried, shoving the boy in the car. "Just do this for me. Any of our parents would do the same if they were here!"

Logan was quiet for a moment, knowing that his friend was right, "I still don't like this. You shouldn't be going in there with no one to watch your back…. I can't lose both of you…"

The last part was said just above a whisper, but Kendall heard it all the same. It nearly broke his heart.

"It'll be fine bro," Kendall sighed, patting Logan on the shoulder for assurance. "I'm going to go get James back okay?"

Logan shook his head, still skeptical. He bit his lip and eyed his phone, his finger now placed over the 9. If the time came then he would be ready.

"You promise?" he asked, finally looking up at Kendall with those large brown eyes.

"I promise," Kendall swallowed, trying not to sound hesitant.

Logan let out a trembling breath before nodding and quickly placing his gaze elsewhere.

"If I'm not back in twenty minutes, or if I don't text you, you call the police okay?" Logan sniffled and nodded, fiddling with his phone between his sweetly palms, not looking at Kendall. "Hey, look at me…" Kendall said, worried. Logan hesitated for a moment before bringing his gaze up to meet his friends, a single tear rolling down his pale face. Kendall reached over and gently brushed the gleam of water from his face. "It's going to be fine." He flashed him a reassuring smile.

Logan swallowed his tears thickly, determined to be strong for his brother, "Yeah. Sure."

Kendall gave Logan another reassuring pat on the shoulder before exiting the car and making his way towards the church.

He stuck to the forest along the road so that no one would see him coming through one of the massive windows that lined the old building. Every minute ticked by, almost too quickly for Kendall's liking as he approached the church, knowing every moment wasted could be a moment too long for James.

Finally he reached the back corner of the building, his breathing heavy as he looked for a way in. Creeping along the outer wall, rainwater pouring down on his face, the boy realized the only way into the building was through the front. He knew he'd have to find a window or something for when they made their escape. _If_ they escaped. Dear God he hoped so. He prayed more than ever now for James…if he was still alive. Kendall mentally cursed himself for allowing that thought to enter his mind. Of course James would be alive when he found him-he was James after all.

Checking to make sure the coast was clear, Kendall slowly made his way up the aged steps, each protesting creek of the old wood sending shivers down his spine. He was thankful to see a canopy above him to shelter his now soaking body from the storm. Kendall wrapped a wet palm around the rusting brass handle of the enormous door and turned it, wincing at thunderous echo made from its corroded hinges. He paused for a moment before going over to the hinges and spitting on the bolts, effectively lubricating and silencing their aged protests. He pushed the door open just far enough to allow his body to slip inside before closing it softly behind him.

Turning around Kendall was faced with a dark, haunting hallway, which he vaguely recalled from memory. It seemed less… _chilling_ when he was younger. He noted that the windows, which had offered a kind of light and comfort in his childhood were now covered in a thick coat of grim, giving the halls an almost blood red tint. The walls themselves smelled like their color… the sick sent of death and blood.

Swallowing back the sense of bereavement, Kendall quickly began to walk down the hallway, his eyes fixed on any path that might lead him to a basement of some sort. It seemed the most logical place for him to start. Almost instantly his eyes spotted a luminous hallway off to his left with a set of stone stairs leading downward. Breathing out a reluctant sigh he ventured forward. When he'd finally reached it beyond the long isles of pews, he cautiously made his way down the stairs. Kendall noticed the maze of stone halls he was entering as the light got more intense. But his foot had hardly touched the last step when he heard voices: someone was coming.

In a panic he scrambled back looking for somewhere, anywhere to hide. The voices were becoming clearer by the second and Kevin's heart began to race. Blindly, he pushed a random door, praying to God that it was unlocked. He nearly cried out with joy when it gave way. In a flash he was inside, shutting the door as quietly as possible. Kendall waited with baited breath, his front pressed firmly against the door and waited. Not until the last of the echoing sounds of footsteps passed did he dare breathe.

Once he'd regained control of his rapid beating heart, Kendall turned around to get a look at the room he entered. It was some sort of large chamber filled with old oak pews, with a raised wooden stage at its front. A large wooden post stood off to the right and even from the back Kendall could see bloody ropes dangling from its sides. Blood. The word made him freeze suddenly. He shuttered to think where the oily substance had come from. Suddenly his eyes fell upon a large stone alter located directly in the center of the stage, but the structure didn't interest him as much as what was on top of it. _What is that?_

Cautiously, Kendall approached the alter. His steps quickening when he realized it was a person-tied cruelly, hand and foot, to the massive stone table. "Oh God…" He ran at a full sprint, jumping up on to the stage in one fluid motion. He stopped just a few feet short of what he now recognized as his friend, James…what was left of him anyway.

Kendall sank numbly to his knees before his friends body. Everything seemed to suddenly run at a standstill, Kendall hardly able to keep himself from choking on his own bile. The boy was so frail. James' hands tied gruesomely with wire. Blood everywhere. _Blood…blood…blood…blood…_

Kendall began shaking his head unconsciously, tears now streaming down his face at the sight of the mangled and bloodied figure. James had always been a very happy kid. He always seemed to make the best of a bad situation with one of his lousy smiles. Now he just laid there, all the laughter and smiles gone. Everything gone. If it weren't for the unsteady rise and fall of the boy's chest, Kendall would have thought he was dead. This couldn't be real…

James' shirt had long since been torn away, revealing a mass of festering wounds; a sign that his torture had started several days before. Not an inch of his exposed body was without a dark bruise or dried blood, but that's not what horrified Kendall the most. A large, crimson "X" had been carved into the flesh of James' abdomen, a mark he would have for the rest of his life.

Anguish soon turned to rage as Kendall thought of the cruel bastard who had done this. James had never in his life harmed something enough for this length of punishment. And yet someone thought it necessary to inflict so much suffering. Kendall's hands balled into fists. He didn't deserve this, not James, not his best friend.

Pushing back the deadly thoughts that overwhelmed his mind, Kendall focused on what he needed to do most: rescue his friend. He leaned over the boy's still figure. James' eyes were closed as if asleep. Every now and then James would let out a whimper and it was obvious that his dreams were plagued by nightmares. A few salty tears of pain were leaking out of the corners of his brother's eyes and Kendall felt his own hot tears fall and mingle with his friends.

"James?" his voice cracked, looking for any spot on the boy's body that he could touch without causing him pain. He could find none.

James whimpered but made no reaction to respond.

Kendall brought a hand up to run though James' dirty and matted hair, "James please wake up. It's Kendall."

James' eyes suddenly flashed open and Kendall couldn't help but jump back.

"Don't touch me!" James gasped, his breathing intense and irregular, his eyes darting around the room.

Kendall quickly placed a soft hand on his friend's brow.

"No, James," he tried to assure without stammering. "I'm here. It's your friend Kendall."

James big brown eyes finally rested on the figure above him.

"K-Kendall?" James whispered, his eyes shining with tears.

"Yeah it's me, James. I'm here." James' face suddenly became distorted with emotion as sobs began to wrack his beaten body. Kendall immediately brought his head down so their foreheads were touching. A few tears rolled down his own cheeks as he soothed, "Shhhh, it's alright bro your safe now. I'm going to get you out." He immediately began to work on the bloody wires binding James to the table.

James suddenly began to squirm.

"Kendall, you have to l-leave! You have to get out! Get your ass out now!" he begged as Kendall struggled with the bonds.

Tears muffled Kendall's vision as his desperately tried to undo the wire embedded deep in his friend's arms. Kendall choked back a sob as he refused to listen to James. The wire was so tight.

"I will, just as soon as I get these off you. You're coming with me." he grunted with the effort.

"N-no you don't understand! She'll kill you! They're going to kill mom, and dad and everyone! Y-you have to warn them! You have to get out before they find you!" James pulled at his restraints, desperate to get his friend's attention, but only causing the wire to bite deeper. "Just leave me here, please!" James begged thickly through his sobs, his body withering with despair on the stone table, the movement causing the scar on his stomach to begin to bleed again profusely. "Get your friggin ass out of here! They'll kill you!"

"JAMES!" Kendall said loudly, gripping the sides of James' battered face and causing him to still finally. "None of that is going to happen alright?" He wiped the curls from James' clouded eyes. "You've been so brave bro. Whoever has done this is one nasty bitch-and because of that I'm sure as hell not leaving without you. I'm going to get you out." Unable to speak, James let out a loud sniffle and nodded, causing Kendall to give a lopsided smile of reassurance. "Alright, now hold still, I almost got this one."

He turned back to work on the restraints with renewed vigor but was hardly able to stop and react at the sound of James' warning cry, "KENDALL BEHIND YOU!"

Kendall didn't even have time to turn around before a large object collided with the side of his head. He crumpled to the ground instantly, the edges of his vision already beginning to blur. A dark figure hovered over him, but Kendall couldn't make out his face. All he heard were James' cries of anguish as his world faded to black.

Logan sat in the front seat of the car, unable to sit still as he watched the minutes pass on the screen of his phone.

_Sixteen minutes._

The boy sighed nervously and looked back up the church in front of him. It seemed like hours ago when he watched his best friend disappear into the dark confines of the structure, and silently cursed himself for letting Kendall leave him behind. There was no telling what sort of evils lurked in that building.

_Seventeen minutes._

"Screw it." He said out loud, his fingers moving over the buttons 9-1-1. He was just about to hit send when suddenly his door was ripped open and a man with piercing silver eyes stuck his head in, causing Logan to drop his phone. He was frozen, literally frozen with fright under the intensity of the man's gaze. The older man's lips parted with a sinister grin, an his voice shook Logan to his very soul

"We've been waiting for you."

* * *

** And the plot thickens...**

**Leave a review...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, I know I haven't updated this in a while but I have a good reason. I'M EXHAUSTED! I've done nothing but work since last thursday. PLUS i have school in the morning from 8am to 2pm. Then I go to work at 3 to 9:30. AND I'm moving to Jersey so I've been doing a lot of packing. So I've been maxed. **

**BUT anyway... Enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment!**

* * *

Kendall remembered he couldn't breathe. His body was stuck in some inky blackness. He shifted about, trying to measure the space before him, stretching his arm out to determine his situation. But his body collided with an object that instantly rang deafeningly throughout the room. He had hit some kind of metal. His fingers, trembling from exhaustion, slowly crawled up this wall before him. After a moment, they detected strips of metal woven together. He was in some kind of cage.

The dank, musty smell of the room instantly filled his senses, and slowly his eyes began to open. When his mind finally registered, he cringed at the scene before him. He indeed was in a cage, or more like a kennel, used to keep large animals in. It reminded him of those crude cat cages at the zoo. The old, unfinished room surrounding him hinted he might be in the basement. The room was humid, perspiration dripping down Kendall's body like running water. He shifted about, restless and irritated by the heat.

Red, hot pain. His hands instantly grasped his head, feeling the sticky liquid dribbling down his body. Blood. He winced, the thought more nauseating than the pain. Instantly his memories were triggered back to the broken body of his friend.

"James…"

Kendall instantly grabbed the bars of his prison furiously, sending another loud crack bouncing off the nearby walls, and stressed his sight in an attempt to find his best friend. The room was dark, except for a tiny shaft of light coming from a weak electrical source in the ceiling. Even then, the light flickered and died, then flickered again, buzzing loudly before dying out completely. The sudden stillness brought to light gradually the sound of very stressed and labored breathing. The dead bulb came to light again and Kendall saw just beyond the illumination the faint lines of a figure tied against the wall, arms outstretched, head resting oddly against his chest.

"James!" he cried, grabbing at the barred door of his cage and testing it.

The figure suddenly jumped, his head now angled toward Kendall.

"Kendall…" he heard James choke, chains suddenly clanking together as the boy tried in vain at his bonds. James was thrown back suddenly as he was hit with a fit of marring coughs, each one getting worse and worse. Kendall heard the boy choke, gurgling out something as James finally coughed up the offending spell. Kendall hoped to God it wasn't blood. He could hear his brother wince and give a small cry before becoming silent again.

"James…" Kendall's voice rang throughout the room. "James, you've got to hold on there buddy, alright?" Kendall heard no response. The light above suddenly got more intense and he could see his friend's charred form faintly now. Kendall cringed as he noticed the only thing holding James on his feet were chains. "Where does it hurt?"

"I'm fine…" James mumbled in his _I can take on the world_ voice.

"Who did this to you?" Kendall inquired, knowing James would be the last to admit his pain.

Kendall noticed the way James clenched his fists together at the evident image of his tormentors. There was still fire in him, that resting anger Kendall knew was festering inside his torn body like hell. But the boy didn't respond.

"James…please," Kendall pleaded, knowing it was hard, but he needed answers. "Why are they doing this?"

He heard his brother inhale a very stressed, painful breath, muffling out a cry of sudden pain through clenched teeth.

"A cult," James mumbled behind another offending sting. "Blood Atonement." He paused a moment to collect his breath. "They're out to kill whoever disagrees with their doctrine. My dad knew what they were-and split the cult in two, only leaving the most faithful followers…" James suddenly let out another agonizing fit of coughs, his breath now so raspy each gasp echoed through the room.

"James…I'm sorry…" Kendall choked out, becoming clouded with nausea at the image of his friend in such overwhelming pain.

"Don't be," James mumbled out. "I was glad to keep them safe…while it lasted."

A tear began to crawl itself down Kendall's face as he realized-all this, everything those bastards had done to his closest, best friend, every sting of pain James had to endure, was because of them. He would've willingly taken his life for his families sake.

"Why're they still keeping you alive then?" Kendall finally asked, realizing they could've just killed him easily by now.

He saw James faintly shake his head, swaying a bit.

"Don't worry about it Kendall," he said quietly, the tone in his voice silencing Kendall's protest.

There was a blast and horrible screech from an old door being opened. Light suddenly filled the decrepit room. Kendall sat up straight and pressed his body as far away from the approaching figures as his cage would permit him. The small light flashing from a lantern drew nearer, and the footsteps became louder as their echo bounced off nearby walls. Then they stopped at the door of his cage. His breath was the only thing he could hear for a long moment, as the silence began to make him think he was dreaming. The orb of light suddenly moved. It hit a face and instantly Kendall jumped. It was a woman.

A shadowy character loomed up behind her, proving itself to be a guard of some sort. Kendall felt as if he couldn't breathe. That bitch was the bastard who had inflicted so much hell on James? Kendall's heart pounded so furiously in his chest with burning rage, it hurt to take in air. The horrid screech of his cage door made him gasp as the man opened it and reached in. Kendall pressed his body against the bars of his prison, helplessly trying to evade these crazed psychopaths.

"Get away from me you bastard!" Kendall cried.

But the man simply grabbed him by the legs and wrenched him from his place. He was pulled to his feet by a fistful of his hair, sending a cry of pain vibrating through the room. Then he was made to stand there before that witch, with his chin up and chest heaving from revulsion. His labored breath couldn't help admit his fear as the woman came closer, a nasty smile plastered on her face. She brought up a wicked hand, and Kendall instantly tensed as she grabbed his chin and prized his face in her hands.

"Kendall Knight…" she said eyeing him squarely. "The unlikely hero, the bold attempt, and the failed escape. The futile endeavors of another young boy. Come to rescue his friend-but in vain. The pain you must feel-standing here knowing you've failed, knowing you can't save _him_." She nodded her head toward James. Kendall bit his lip from lashing out a sting of curses. She saw his nerves begin to boil and laughed. Then she spread her arms and looked around the room. "Be sure to make yourself at home here…" She suddenly leaned forward and grabbed his face again. "Because this'll probably be the last home you'll ever have…"

"Take your hands off him, bitch!"

Kendall's head swiveled around to James, astonished to hear the sudden power in the boy's voice. James wasn't one to break easily.

"Well…well…" Diana exclaimed, Kendall feeling as sudden rush of anxiety to kill the bitch as she turned menacingly toward the bound boy. "Look who's trying to act all gallant now? What're you gonna do, Jamie? Oh wait, I forgot…" she yanked on the chain binding him, smiling as she watched James wince. "…you can't," James just glared. "Word of advice, darling…" she said in a lower, more heated tone. "I'd shut that mouth of yours. You know I don't like that attitude."

"Well suck it then!" James retorted back.

She simply smiled at him. James' breath hitched in his throat suddenly as she moved closer, that look in her eyes again. Even though his bonds tore at his muscles, his body screamed in pain, he moved back as far as the wall would permit him. He swore if this lady ever touched him again James would kill himself. She had already gone too far. She was a woman of double personalities. One minute she wanted his guts, the next she had this mad sexual attraction to him. What the hell? Her demented mind was a twisted circus.

"So is this the Diamond legacy?" she said smoothly. James became chilled, swallowing down the bitterness as she brushed a strand of his unruly hair from his eyes. "A breed of hard-headed masterminds?"

James smirked slyly. The act surprised Kendall.

"I'd rather think of myself as selectively obstinate," he answered.

But a sudden fit of coughs left him again in a crumpled heap at her mercy.

She smiled, instantly making James wish he'd not said anything.

"How cute," she cooed. She turned her head slightly, eyeing Kendall's reaction in her peripheral. Then when she knew he was watching intently Diana wrapped her arms around James' shoulders, pressing up against him. James just stood there, his pain suddenly numbed as he realized what she was doing. She wanted Kendall to watch…everything. James looked up at her. The air between them became heavy as both their warm breaths mingled together in that small expanse.

"Don't do this…" he whispered to her, seeing Kendall's eyes widen suddenly.

"What'd you say we give Kevin a little show?" she smiled, her hands caressing his shoulders and chest. James winced as her palms pressed into his broken ribs and bruised body, passion in each touch. So many mixed emotions were flowing between them at that moment it felt as if the energy would clash together and burst. "Just you and me."

"Have you gone out of your fucking mind?" James cried just above a whisper, his eyes never leaving hers, his body trembling uncontrollably.

She leaned forward and placed her head in the crook of his neck.

"Maybe," she admitted. Then she smiled and brought her lips to his neck, letting them linger. James' pulse rose as he felt her breath tickle his skin. "But at least if feels good."

James' eyes momentarily locked with Kendall's, the boy suddenly seeing the alarm. Just as Kendall lunged against the arms that bound him, Diana saw her moment and crashed herself against James, aggressively forcing on him another kiss.

James could just barely hear Kendall screaming his name. His mind reeling round like a compass, his body level with the wall. Her hands swam around him. James tried to ignore the way her body felt sticky and fervent against his. But no matter how hard he tried, she was always there. Tormenting him. He felt his once clean heart was now plagued with dirt.

A sudden crash and James woke from his momentary lapse of reality. He felt Diana break from him suddenly and swivel around to the commotion. Then James saw it. Kendall fought like a madman, obviously lacking better judgment. He had Isaac on the floor, crashing him blow after agonizing blow. Each fist swung with more passion, Kendall's antagonism instantly heating the room.

James' vision blurred, his body screaming to just be done with everything and die.

"You are so fucked up!" he heard Kendall screaming. "How could you do this? How could you fuck with my best friend like that? you SICK BITCH!"

James steadied himself again, his vision finally clearing, and saw to his horror Kendall now on the floor, Diana's heel in his neck as Isaac tied him, landing him a few punches in payback.

Then once they'd gotten the boy under control, Diana backed away till her hands rested in her jacket pockets. Kendall watched her, heaving and gasping for air. Then Diana smiled and admitted in her hands James' alleged phone, raising it high so everyone could see.

Kendall became anxious as he felt the thug's fingers increase their pressure on his shoulders. Something important was going to take place, and they didn't want him escaping. He managed to swallow and steady his voice.

"What exactly is it you want from us?" Kendall growled, squirming under the man's harsh grip.

Diana chuckled.

"Well for the moment, I want you to call James' family...and tell them to come here...now."


	14. Chapter 14

******OK-so I finally got this written up for you guys. I know it's probably short. It's a bit crummy to me, but maybe that's because I've read over it like 50 million times. It got a bit deep at times, I kinda get carried away when it comes to moral reason. Hopefully it doesn't get too much for ya!**

**And thanks to ALL the wonderful reviews! You guys kick ass! Such a HUGE inspiration for me :)**

**And, if you guys didn't get the memo-I do try to reply to your reviews, but lately I've been SOOOoooo busy because I'm moving to another state AND graduating school in a few weeks. Sooooo I'm going to try harder to reply to comments because I feel like a jerk for not.**

**I LOVE Logan's scene in this. Maybe it's cuz I love Logan TO DEATH. Oh...and I'm going to keep some emotional support guys because I feel like a HORRIBLE PERSON for what I did to LOGAN in this chapter! AHHH! Poor guy. I mean he cant help he's diabetic! I don't even know why he's nice to me or saves me a spot at his concerts or follows me on twitter or DM's me cuz he has no idea what I do to him in the fictional world! This is exactly WHY I need to stop writing fanfiction! AHHH! Do you guys SEE the way I beat myself up over this? **

**Logan...I'm sorry :( **

**I'm pathetic. Haha. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**True courage is cool and calm. The bravest of men have the least of a brutal bullying insolence, and in the very time of danger are found the most serene and free. Rage, we know, can make a coward forget himself and fight. But what is done in fury or anger can never be placed to the account of courage.**_

_**~Lord Shaftesbury~**_

* * *

"No…" Kendall refused with a solemn shake of his head, his body trembling now from the thought. "I won't!"

A spark of something laced with pure vehemence lighted Diana's eyes as she fought to keep her impulsive nature from striking him madly. She wasn't one to take refusals lightly. She took a step forward, pursing her lips in protest.

"Kendall I'm disappointed in you," she cooed, smacking the devise against her palm. "I took you to be at least somewhat more level headed than your friend. But then again what should I expect from an eighteen-year-old boy?" She shook her head at him and then eyed James. "Boys can be so careless…"

Kendall leaned forward a bit, just enough to add more emphasis to his words without being pulled back.

"Doesn't mean I can't give you hell," Kendall smirked at the comeback. He was beyond playing games. Logan would've called the cops by now. It was only a matter of before this bitch tried anything more.

Kendall watched her lips crease into a smile, those same lips that had just mutilated his best friend moments ago. The image was so twisted and wrong. Who knows how much more she'd forced James to do. She'd proven herself impulsive, which led Kendall to believe that any wrong move on his part and Diana would gladly use it as an excuse to make their life hell. God, why did all this have to happen? It was just a trip to the beach!

"Interesting how your definition of hell is simply a turbulent of mere words or actions." She leaned forward to level with his challenge. "Yet if you knew what the ultimate of hell really was…you would think twice. You think this is hell now? You should be enjoying it. It is nothing compared to an eternity of torture, never being able to die. The only thing you can do is _feel_it, scream the pain, yet that won't do you any good. You can't escape it now Kendall. It's mouth is wide open, waiting for you."

Kendall felt the enmity inside him fester as he stared at her. The witch was condemning him. Who did she think she was?

"Oh I'm sure there's a very special bitch-seat waiting downstairs for you too sweetheart," Kendall retorted. A biting sharpness coursed through his body as the thug behind him wrenched his arms up his back in response. "If you think what you're doing here is right…" he growled, "…then you are one sick puppy. Because no god would want his own creation to be torn apart and fucked up like you just did my friend!"

"Oh…yes," Diana said in that sugary tone Kendall had come to hate so much, her head swiveling around to the boy in chains. "James…" the name rolled of her tongue like a piece of candy. "But you see…unlike the rest of your possessed friends, James is a rare breed. I like to take advantage of them every chance I get…"

Kendall just stared at her. This woman was making him so sick he could puke. James was just a kid for god's sake!

"You're a goddamn asshole!" Kendall hissed. "I don't know how much more you've put James through. But I know sure as hell God's not gonna let you waltz through the Pearly Gates after what you did to James, and every other kid you've mutilated."

"Really?" Diana laughed. "I think we should leave that deciding up to God. And as the chosen messenger, I fortunately know His plans. He wants the blood of the sinners. Like you Kendall."

"Listen lady," Kendall snapped. "Everyone has a choice. Doesn't matter who they are or what they've done. Even _you_have that choice. And obviously the "God is Love" phrase never hit home. Either you had some horribly fucked up childhood or are really just that stupid to realize torturing and raping young boys is BAD. Psycho's like you get their ass put in the Gray Bar Hotel. You are just one small being in this world lady, your words have no meaning to a race who knows better."

"You make me sound so terrible Kendall," she chuckled, scrolling through James's contacts in his phone. "But when you feel that power coursing through your veins like I have, everything suddenly feels so right."

"Oh I see," Kendall laughed with heated antipathy. "So killing someone is "right", watching someone scream in pain is "right", forcing a boy into what might almost be classified as _rape_is "right"…your definitions confuse me."

"I might say the same about yours…" Diana shrugged as she finally found the number she was looking for and pressed it, pure triumph illuminating her finely chiseled face. "Now talk," she ordered, placing the phone to Kendall's ear.

"No."

"Are you really that stupid boy?" Diana piped, her crazed silver eyes narrowing to slits. "I said _talk_."

"I said _you sonofabitch_, NO!" Kendall cried. But he would soon regret it.

Diana suddenly snapped her fingers in the direction of the door, and instantly it flew open with a loud scream. Out of it came a very tousled, sweat lathered, and very angry Logan. Kendall's breath caught in his throat as he watched two men bring the dark haired boy roughly into the room.

"No! Bastard, lemme go!" Logan demanded, Kendall horrified at the way his friend's body trembled. The men easily wrestled Logan to his knees.

All Kendall could do was stare. They had everything he'd relied on for rescue. Logan had been that one piece Kendall had been holding onto. Now there was no reason to hope. Only that maybe their parents would bring help. Even then…this woman didn't seem the type to overlook that kind of precaution.

Logan sat there, his whole body trembling, his face drained of all color and vigor. His clothes hung at his sides, limp and sticky from laborious sweating. His face was a mask of terror, his eyes darting about the room as if something would suddenly jump from the shadows and strangle him. Kendall noticed how Logan's eyes would occasionally role up into his head, his body fighting to stay conscious. He looked dead. What had they done to him?

Diana moved forward toward the boy, power in each stride. Kendall lunged forward as the woman ran a hand through Logan's short-cropped hair.

"Aren't you adorable…" she squealed mockingly.

"W-What is going…on?" Logan stumbled over his words, flinching away from her touch, his chest heaving dangerously. "Where's James?"

"Logan just stay calm ok?" Kendall failed to reassure, as the men fought to keep him from attacking the woman who was not kneeling beside the boy.

Logan glared up at the woman now stooping next to him. He knew by the sick look in her eyes this lady had hurt James, and was now using them as bait. She reached out a hand to his face but Logan jumped away.

"Touch me again and I swear I'll kill you…" Logan growled, his body trembling despite his attempt to warn her off. But it didn't work.

"Well!" she said stunned at his sudden threat. "Seems we have another tough one to add to the collection…"

She reached her hand out and stroked his face. But suddenly in one swift motion she was hurled back as a scream of pain reverberated around the room. Diana bent over and grasped her arm, blood streaming onto the floor. Kendall confused looked at Logan's horrified face to see a small switchblade raised in his hand. Apparently they'd been fooled into thinking Logan was less stable than he actually was.

Kendall gasped as he realized the danger Logan was now in as Diana got up and grabbed the shaken boy by the hair and dragged him over to the cage, bleeding arm and all. Logan gave a cry and fought her with the strength that he had. But Kendall knew nothing would save the boy. Still he fought the men holding him to help Logan from becoming a punching bag for Diana to vent her anger on.

Logan's knife had been taken from him and he felt powerless now to this woman. But he resorted to clawing his way out of her hold, hoping that would help some, only it seemed to make his punishment now more prolonged.

"I'll teach you the meaning of pain boy…" she muttered, while throwing the helpless boy against the bars of the cage. Logan was now sprawled out before this bitch.

"No no no no please!" Logan pleaded, trying to crawl his body away from this woman, only he couldn't.

"Lucky you're cute, otherwise you'd be dead now boy…"

Suddenly Logan doubled over and cried out in a fit of pain, Diana having done nothing to inflict it. Logan sat there staring off into empty space, his heavy eyelids hardly having any strength to keep themselves open. Kendall realized…Logan hadn't had his insulin. His kidneys were probably screaming hell. Logan needed his insulin. He needed it bad.

"My God! Let him go!" Kendall screamed, choking on the thought of possibly loosing another friend. Diana shot him a look acrimoniously and Kendall quickly added, "He's diabetic. Please I swear…I'll do anything! Just don't hurt him!"

Diana suddenly stopped and turned to Kendall.

"Call James's parents, and I'll leave your boyfriend alone…" Diana retorted, raising the phone to his face.

Kendall bit back defeat but nodded his head. There was nothing else he could do.

"Alright. I'll do it."

A smile spread across her face. Apparently she didn't feel pain, blood was still running down her arm.

"Good. Oh, and be sure to tell them not to bring the police. They'll meet my boys on 12th Street, near the back door of the Spennelly's Bar. Oh…and tell them to hurry. Logan's is gonna need that insulin…"

* * *

***punches Diana in the face***

**REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am SO SO excited about this chapter! THIS is the chapter where the story really twists. From now on, things are going to start getting really intense. Events are now starting to lead up to the sequel here so hope this gets you excited. Things are starting to get a bit weird, but there's an explination for everything so hold on there little soldiers!**

**I also want to say a big thank you to all the people who gave me lovely comments on these last few chapters :)**

**OH AND GUESSSSSSSSSSS WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATT! I'm seeing BTR in August! YEYEYEYEY! I'm so excited to see them again. It's going to be the Erie County Fair in NY so if you guys are going...let me know :)**

* * *

'"_Some men are, in regard to ridicule, like tin-roofed buildings in regard to hail: all that hits them bounds rattling off; not a stone goes through."'_

Kendall felt skin cut away from his bones as they threw him into the cage, his whole body connecting with the roughly sewn metal strips lining every corner. The rusty texture of his prison ate at his flesh, leaving a gaping wound. Kendall composed himself, hoping to not worry his friends by biting back the pain. He grasped his bleeding arm and blinked away the sheets of black forcing itself on his mind.

"So…" he heard the woman's deranged voice above him. "Guess it's all over now that Jamie boy's parents are in this." She pursed out her bottom lip, mocking him. "Pity poor Kendall couldn't save his friends…"

Kendall just glared back up at her, every string of hope in his body pulled, every shaft of light covered. But remembering the countenance placed on him to keep the fire lit, and how his friends had looked to him for hope, Kendall swallowed, squared his shoulders and gave the woman what piece of light he still had in him.

"You think you've won something by killing us," Kendall hissed back, his eyes blazing. "But at least we die knowing we fought for what was right. You stand here in your own pride-drenched in what you think is victory. But really the only one your shaming is yourself. Just know that."

For once he'd left her speechless. Diana stood there. Her image haloed by a mocking shadow. She hid her sudden infamy by evoking another contemptuous chuckle, shaking her head at him. Then she eyed the thug holding Logan and nodded her head toward the cage. The man carelessly dragged the ill boy to the mouth of the metal prison. But before throwing the boy into the enclosure Diana put up her hand to signal him to stop. She walked over to Logan, her arm now encrusted with dried blood. Kendall noticed her eyes still clouded over with revenge on the boy, and he lunged forward at the cage.

"Leave him ALONE Diana!" he cried, the bars clanging as he shook his metal enclosure. "You freakin stay away from him!"

Logan's heart rate escalated as the woman drew closer.

"You don't think I'd let you get away with that stunt you played earlier without payback?" She growled at the boy. "You think you're so bold. Lets see how heroic you are after I'm finished with you…"

"NO! Diana leave him ALONE!" Kendall screamed, horrified at the events unfolding before him…and that he was powerless to stop them.

Diana grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and brought him up to eye level. As Logan looked into the dark eyes of that psychotic bitch, something sparked inside him. He suddenly wanted to really piss this lady off. SHE was the one that was hurting his friends. And he wasn't about to let his friends down by dismissing boldness.

"Revenge is a sign of weakness you know," Logan wheezed with a smirk, ignoring the way his stomach folded in knots. "But I'm sure you already knew that…BITCH."

Her hands were suddenly gripping at his hair and thrusting him down to his knees. Then Logan's eyes caught the gleam of the knife he'd held just moments before in her hand, and his heart stopped.

"Now would be a good time to beg, boy," Diana growled, wielding the knife dangerously. "Because so help me I'll carve you piece by piece…"

Logan glared up at her.

"I don't beg."

Suddenly the knife was slicing across his stomach. Logan doubled over, the pain hitting him instantly. His breath jumped as he tried to keep from screaming. He did NOT just get cut by a bitch!

Kendall watched, hearing himself screaming, but feeling completely detached from the scene. It almost felt like a dream. He couldn't reach out and help his friend. He was completely useless. And he could kill himself over the fact that he was _letting_ them assault Logan. And because Logan was diabetic, even a little blood loss was very dangerous.

Diana smiled as a feeling of ease rested on her shoulders. Revenge was like her medicine. Only it was more like she had overdosed it and now it was the only way her body could cope. The wound she'd made was a mere scratch, but enough to make her point. But she wouldn't kill Logan. Not yet. These boys might prove very useful…

"If this is how you treat your guests, I'd hate to see how you treat your friends…" Logan coughed, grasping his wound.

He was backhanded across the face, and then backhanded again…and again…and again. His head kept hitting the metal strips of the cage behind him, sending a piercing ring through his ears. He couldn't take this anymore. His body was shutting down on him. He didn't know how much more of this he could take…

Next thing Logan's mind could process after being beaten until his vision went black was being thrown into the cage. Logan gave a muffled cry and Kendall grabbed his friend just before he collided with the wall, hugging Logan's cold body protectively to his. The boy moaned; his eyes now clamped shut, his face tight with apparent pain. Kendall ran a steady hand through his friend's dark hair.

"God I'm so sorry…" Kendall whispered, choking on tears as he looked over his beaten friend. "Hang in there for me buddy…"

He watched as his friend passed out in his arms.

Suddenly a sharp hiss cracked the silence and Kendall's head whipped up. James was finally out of his unconsciousness. Then Kendall noticed the gleaming object in Diana's hand as she drew toward the boy. Kendall instinctively flinched up and grabbed his cage door.

"What're you doing?…" Kendall gasped, gripping the bars tighter, feeling the sharp edges slice into his hands.

Kendall felt numb as he saw it. The object hit the light: a long needle. Diana had the man unchain James's arms. The boy slumped to the ground; his body limp of all bone and sinew. The man grabbed him by the hair and forced him to stand. James screamed as his spine tugged at the rest of his body. But he forced his legs under him, though it felt like a thousand pounds of condensed pressure was grinding him to the floor. Then Diana grasped his arm, James at least having enough strength to flinch away from her. She placed the sharp object near the appropriate place on James's arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kendall screamed.

James caught his gaze. Kendall suddenly felt the lump in his throat rise as he saw those big brown eyes glisten with what was left of that fire inside him. His stare was soft, almost serene, yet adamant. He was used to pain, he wasn't scared of it now. And he wanted Kendall to know that. James didn't want his friend to worry about him.

Then with a thrust the needle punctured his skin. Diana squeezed the liquid inside him with a crazed smirk on her face. James didn't seem to react at all, almost as if he was _used_to it.

"Hope that makes you feel better, baby," she hummed in his ear after pulling the needle from his arm. James just looked away, trying not to give her the satisfaction she was itching for. He wasn't surprised when she ran a hand through his hair, than whispered in his ear very softly, "Do you love me, Jamie?"

James just turned his head away from hers, wanting to end what he knew was coming. Then suddenly it all hit him. That rush of wind, the sudden pull on his body, as if claws were tearing his soul from him. His lungs filling with air, his muscles tensing, every scar burning. Black, black, red, red, white, light. Sunlight warming his body. His body now burning. His body now screaming. His body now ripping itself apart. But it didn't feel like pain. It was pure, raw anger. Every nerve inside him clashed together, claws outstretched like a yellow-eyed demon. But it _was_ a demon, he could see it crawling up him now, hissing his name. But when he looked at it, it was _him_.

Then he suddenly snapped out of it. He realized he was now standing on his own, free of restraint, the bodyguard now sulking in the opposite corner. Yet his weakness had gone away. Just like that. The pain was still there but he could feel warm vigor heat his body again. James looked at Diana.

She was still waiting for that answer. James would've said _no_to the bitch. But nothing happened. He tried again, but couldn't. What the hell? He couldn't move his mouth. James tried again. Still nothing. Something was holding him back. Was that fear? No…no it was something else. Something sour to his lips. James began to panic. Why couldn't he say no? It seemed so easy, yet something inside him so refused to let it go. James just stared at her dumbly. Then without his knowing his head nodded "yes" to her reply. What the hell? James would never say yes to that bitch, what was he doing? What the hell was he doing?

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck again. James flinched away. She couldn't do this to him again. Not again. _No stop! Stop! Get off of me you bitch!_

"Yes, that's right, James," she smiled. "Now why not prove it to me?"

_I already have!_ James's mind screamed. _You fucking made me!_

He kissed her. Yes, James Diamond kissed the bitch. What drove him to that moment James had no recollection. Just that he was there, her lips stinging his like a wasps bite. He hated it, he hated every damn bit of it. But he did it. What the hell had got into his mind? He tried to pull away, but couldn't. Part of him liked it, part of him wanted it. But what part of him that was, James didn't know. It was like this demonic force suddenly clinging to him, manipulating his thoughts and actions, overpowering what he knew was wrong and forcing him to do it.

"James…what the hell are you doing?"

What the hell _was_ he doing? That was his friend. _My God, what's happening to me?_ Something suddenly ripped James's insides. How could he do this in front of his friend? He knew Kendall was there watching, what was wrong with him? Something began to boil inside James. Something fierce, something sorely demonic, something sadistically _wrong_.

"No…" James moaned through gasps of air as she pressed into him. Then it happened. The pain, the agonizing pain he knew all too well as she hit his broken ribs. Suddenly the sting triggered memories of her beating him, her manipulating him. Then it all made sense. This liquid she'd been injecting in him was all a part of her little scheme. She was forcing the demon inside him to unleash…she was making him a _monster_.

That triggered something inside James and he wrenched the witch from him, throwing her across the room. James stood there horrified, trying to regain his composure. He saw the gleam of light stream down Kendall's face as he shook his head at him and turned away. James's shallow heart was the only thing that was beating. Part of him was dying. James had failed his family.

"What have you done?" James stammered, standing in his own pool of shame. He looked helplessly at Diana's satisfied eye, trembling all over. He grasped the wall as his knees gave way under sudden pressure, and fought to keep himself stable. "What the hell have you done to me?"

Suddenly Isaac was there, dragging him to the cage where his friend waited. James didn't want to go in there. He didn't want to face him. As he got closer he suddenly noticed another figure. There were two in the cage…and the shadowed one looked familiar…

"My God, Logan!" James cried, seeing the boy slumped crudely against the bars. He looked so frail and sick. He was dying. "What have you done to him?" James hissed.

They paid James no heed and threw him in like the rest, slamming the door in his face.

"Don't miss me too much James…" Diana cooed as she walked away, smiling.

James just sat there, the cuts on his back speaking harshly against the rusted metal of the prison. He knew Kendall was looking at him, watching him for an explanation. But he couldn't bring himself to tell him. James didn't even know what had led him to do those actions in the first place. So he just curled his body as far into the corner as he could, drawing his knees to his chest for warmth. He began shivering. God it was cold!

"James…"

James couldn't help but look at Kendall when he spoke. He looked so torn and confused. James wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell him how he was just as confused about the situation himself. But nothing could escape his lips. James felt so ashamed. Everything was his fault. All this. And he would always remember that.

Kendall suddenly crawled toward him. James watched him, waiting for the lecture. He knew it was coming. But all his friend did was take off his button-down shirt and hand it to James.

"Hopefully this'll keep you warmer…" he said solemnly, concern written all over his face.

James stared at him for a moment, a tear finally escaping his eyes, before taking it and putting it on. Kendall grasped him by the shoulder.

"I just want you to know bro, that whatever is going through your head right now…know that I'm always here for you. You haven't given up this far. Don't you give up on me now…"

* * *

**Heehee. **

**Leave me comments!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so I don't want to be the rainy cloud, but I do want to be honest. I've been a bit depressed over this story lately. I haven't had a lot of views or comments. I've been reading a LOT of BTR fanfics lately and I noticed how popular they are...and how not popular I am. I mean you can't help but notice it ya know? And what also doesn't help is that I'm extremely critical of my writing. I pretty much hate everything I write-until I actually get positive feedback. I guess I've never really thought I was the best writer-I just have all these stories always running through my head like mad. And I feel like I need to write them down. Maybe I'm just overreacting. But I'm feeling extremely uninspired right now to keep up this story. Or any of my stories for that matter. I hardly have the time because of everything I'm going through right now with graduating and moving. And this just isn't getting enough attention to be worth a lot of my time. So yeah. The sad truth of it is if this story doesn't get more attention I'm quitting on it for a few months. Just til I get settled with my life and career.**

**I hope you enjoy this anyway.**

* * *

James felt so cold. Yet even while he shivered and gathered the tart fabrics of his friend's shirt around him, James could feel beads of sweat pouring down his body. Everything inside him was clawing, thrashing, shrieking, telling him to just have at it. Let all that anger festering inside loose. He couldn't think. His mind was only on _her_. Diana's face glowed in every dark corner, in every lingering shadow. James's eyes were heavy, his mind a flailing of chaos. All he could do was curl his body close and rock back and forth till she came for him. Till he would have to endure unprecedented actions once again. He hoped to God the next injection wouldn't involve him doing something such as…_murder_…

Murder. The word seemed so clean all the sudden. James looked at his hands. To think he could take a life simply by using thought and power. These hands could inflict pain, make someone scream.

_God why am I even thinking this?_…

James grasped his head and cried out in frustration. He could hear her voice, feel her touch. This was all her fault. No…it was _his_fault. James's breath became heaver at the thought and he choked back hot tears.

_This is all your fault you idiot. All your fault! Now your family and friend's are going to die. Their bodies will lay at your feet, cold and pale, staring up at you with dead eyes. And forever will that be on your conscience…_

Something was suddenly choking him. James began to panic and doubled over in a fit of coughs. He couldn't take in air. Thoughts reeled round the room, perturbing him, making it worse. He sat there choking, his throat burning as if hot oil was being forced down it. This was all his fault. Why couldn't he control himself? What was wrong with him?

"James?" A voice, though soft, had the strength reach him through the layers of darkness. "James, can you hear me?" Yeah, he could hear him, but he couldn't risk using his voice. He had to focus his energy on keeping the demon within his humble body contained.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder, and instantly the fire within him burned with twice its intensity. Voices roared in his head, telling him to do things he'd never once considered, even in his little world of chaotic nightmares. The essence of this energy leached on him, whispering words like-_"torture, strangle, hit, claw, scream, agony, death, kill, murder…"_James's hands clenched his head and he cried out in anguish, choking on the thoughts, the images.

_Torture, strangle, hit, claw, scream, agony, death, kill, murder…murder! Murder! Murder!_

"NOoo!" James lashed out, knocking away the offending hand with all that was left in him, "Stay away, just s-stay away from m-me…" He gasped, unable to fill his lungs with enough air, the rage burning inside him preventing him from performing the involuntary action of breathing. He wanted to rip something…strangle something. It was the only thought that would ease the torment in his limbs and tensed muscles…

"You know I can't do that bro." Kendall said sincerely. James could feel his friend moving closer, and James clung to the far end of the cage.

_You fucking leave me be or I will fucking kill you…_

"Shh…" Kendall soothed, seeing the sudden alarm in the boy's dark eyes. "Easy there bro. Just calm down…"

"Y-you don't unders-stand… I can't… I d-don't…" He could feel the edges of his vision begin to blur, and he welcomed the darkness. Maybe if he were lucky he wouldn't wake up.

Callused fingertips gripped the sides of his face and James eyes tried desperately to focus on the figure in front of him, "James I need you to calm down. I need to you open your mouth and breath." Kendall grabbed his friend's hand and placed it on his own chest. "Feel my breaths; just concentrate on that, breath with me." Kendall ran comforting circles on the back of James's hand with his thumb and the boy coughed, taking in one long wheezing breath, "That's it James, deep breaths."

James was gasping, taking in the oxygen around him. He stared into his friend's eyes for a moment, the demons in his head fading with every gasping breath. "Kendall…" He whimpered thickly, before crumbling into his best friend's arms, the tears coming faster and harder than they ever had before.

Tears stung Kendall's eyes as he sighed and gathered the boy in his arms, refusing to let his grasp fall. He had to be strong, if only for a moment "I've got you James. We'll get outa this. But I need you to be strong. Your mom and dad…dammit they're too smart to come alone. They'll bring help. Everything's going to be alright."

James shook his head in Kendall's shoulder, "No. No it's not," He whisper pathetically, "Kendall, something's wrong with…_me_. Diana has done things to me…" Kendall felt James's fists clam up. Images began to form themselves in Kendall's mind as he searched those words. Just what extent had she gone to with James? "She's injected so much of that crap into me…I feel…" He paused a moment. Almost not wanting to admit what was bottled up inside him. "I'm not James Diamond anymore Kendall. I don't think the same. I don't act the same. I can't do anything I know is right anymore because something…_something_inside me is pushing me into the floor, making my flesh do things I know are wrong. It's like part of me likes evil. I almost want it. But that part of me is someone else. It's clouded my thoughts. And I can't control it. I can't fight it."

Kendall pulled away, studying the boy's beaten eyes, "Yes you can James."

"No, Kendall you don't understand-"

"No! YOU aren't listening to me!" Kendall cut off harshly, gripping his friend by the shoulders. "James you are the strongest kid I know. Any other person could never dream of living through half the shit you've been through here. They would have broken long ago."

"But Kendall, I can't control who I am anymore! I can't account for my actions. They just happen. I'm afraid I'll…_hurt_you. And not even know it…"

"But you won't."

A light suddenly sparked in James's eyes.

"FUCK IT! STOP TRYING TO ACT LIKE YOU KNOW ME KENDALL! BECAUSE YOU DON'T! So just back off and LEAVE ME ALONE!" James suddenly rammed his fist into the metal strips, a loud clash ringing through the room. Kendall jumped back, the ferocity in James's swing startling. Then his friend sank back, staring at his hand, heaving air as if he'd just run a mile. Blood was everywhere. Kendall realized the strips had cut deep into James's hand, and he instantly grabbed it and put pressure on the gaping wound.

James didn't make a sound. He just stared as if he couldn't feel pain anymore.

"God James…" Kendall hissed under his breath, wincing as he felt the boy's pulse pumping furiously. He looked up at James. "Why'd you do that?"

James's expression was completely stoic as he stared into empty space.

"Just let me die, Kendall…" he whispered, almost as if in a trance. "I just _want to die…_"

Something inside Kendall raged and he clenched a fist and shook his head.

"I wont let you…"

James's eyes suddenly swiveled to Kendall's and he searched his friend for reasoning.

"Why?" James heaved, the anger evident in his voice again.

"Because I love you bro. WE all love you." James stared into his friend's eyes, as if seeing them clearly for the first time. It seemed like ages since he'd heard someone say that… this hell had almost robbed him of the one emotion that separated him from the demons in the dark.

A slight noise and Kendall's attention instantly diverted to the opposite side of the cage. He could hear small, rapid breaths. Kendall scrambled away from James for a second. Just beyond the shadows he could just make out the faint lines of Logan's body, crudely curled against the prison's harsh, rusty edges. The boy trembled intensely as the cold nipped at his weak frame. He wore only a light hoody, the fabric thin and tattered from obvious struggle, hardly protecting him from the rooms evil clutches. Kendall instantly scooted over to the boy's side and wrapped his arms around him, hoping to be of some warmth.

"Logan," he breathed, feeling his friend shake uncontrollably under his grasp. "Logan…you okay?"

Logan's nose wrinkled as his face tensed in an attempt to wake out of his painful stupor. His eyes slowly flickered open, and then he finally peered up at his friend. Something instantly grabbed at Kendall inside. It was a horrible, uneasy feeling, like nails biting into his flesh. He watched those big hazel eyes stare pitifully up at him.

"You okay buddy?" Kendall asked, genuinely concerned, feeling his friend's hands grip him suddenly. Kendall jumped back a bit. Logan's hands were so cold. Kendall listened as his friend's breaths became dangerously shallow, his free hand grasping his stomach against the pain. Sweat poured down the boy's face, his whole body trembling hysterically. Kendall worried he might go into convulsions. He'd heard about it happening before.

"God it _hurts_Kendall," Logan breathed, sobbing back cries of agony, his hand increasing pressure on his side. "It hurts…"

Kendall looked up and locked eyes with James. Though Kendall was silent, his message was evident.

_Logan is going to die if we don't' get some help…_

James bit his lip. How the hell were they going to get insulin?

Almost on cue the room was flooded with light. The large pitiful bulb on the opposite wall flickered on with a raucous buzz…and there stood _her_. The mouth of the doorway almost trembling with a loud moan in her presence. A magnificent entrance of course, always standing as if she were taller than she really were. Taking a step forward, Diana waltzed in, wielding her greatest weapon: that smile of complete sovereignty.

She was flagged by four burly fiends. Force was obviously the key here, and the boys had yet to find out why. A simple snap of her fingers and a nod to the cage, and before James had time to react he found himself dragged from his barred enclosure into the path of the snake.

She chuckled as she encircled him, stepping closer with each turn. Finally when she'd had her complete scan of him, obviously just a cover up to buy time, Diana turned on her heal and faced him, those silver eyes extraordinarily lucid. She shook her head, seeing the clothing on his back.

"Aww…" she cooed contemptuously. "Did someone feel bad for the puppy?" She eyed Kendall for a moment, smiling at his meager attempt in helping the broken boy. "C'mon now Kendall. Really?"

James's eyes flashed intensely as he felt a gust of heat flush his cheeks. Diana saw his fury and smiled, as if expecting it.

"Is that anger I see Jamie?" she taunted. She placed a hand on his cheek. "Your skin is warm…"

James cringed away, unconsciously fighting the arms that held him. His breath came in short gasps again as panic set in.

"Don't touch me…"

"Don't touch me?" she jeered, placing a hand in her coat pocket. "_Don't touch me_?" She took a step forward so she was now mere inches from his face. "After everything I've done for you," she whispered. "After everything I've made you…you still treat me like the enemy?"

_After everything I've made you…what?_

Diana inched dangerously forward. All James could do was stare into her fridge orbs, and no matter how hard he tried he simply could not look away. They were intoxicating and he could feel his mind going numb, his body becoming ridged. "I don't bite…" she smiled.

_Kendall! Kendall dammit say something!_

"But I do…" Kendall suddenly hissed from behind the cage door, eyeing her venomously. "Now you stay away from him you SICK FUCK!"

Diana paused, as if someone had slapped her in the face. James felt relief flood his body as her eyes finally left his to fix on the boy in the cage. Kendall's blood ran cold as a smile spread across the woman's lips, "You want me stay away from _him_?" She clicked her tongue in a scolding manner, "Now Kendall, why does it always have to be about what you want? I think we should ask Jamie what he thinks for a change." She returned her attention to James, "What do you think?"

A hand reached out and ran clawed fingers through James's hair. As much as James wanted to pull away he couldn't. All he could do was gaze hypnotized by the evil in the woman's eyes, swallowing down the nausea.

"Leave him alone!" Kendall seethed, rattling the bars in his fury. He hoped the banging would snap his friend out of whatever trance he was in. James was slowly disappearing within himself, only to be replaced by someone else entirely.

Diana laughed, her eyes dancing with delight at the way the situation was unfolding. "In fact, why don't you ask James what he wants Kendall?"

With a snap of her fingers, the cage door was wrenched open and a moment later two brooding lackeys were holding a wildly thrashing Kendall to stand in front of Diana and James. A punch to the gut silenced the boy's efforts of escape.

"Go ahead Kendall," Diana cooed darkly from her position next to James, who was now completely free of restraints. If he wanted to, James could make a mad dash for the door and escape… but he didn't. I was almost as if he couldn't. James's body swayed, as if he thought about it, but something was keeping him from acting. "Ask your best friend what _he_wants…"

Kendall took in a shuddering breath, trying to recover from the punch he'd received moments ago. "James…" he finally managed to gasp out, watching his friend slowly turn and approach him, "James run! Get the hell out of here! NOW!" To his horror, James merely cocked his head to the side, studying his struggling form, like a boy would watch a struggling moth caught in a spider web. "James?" Kendall questioned with a shallow breath.

"Listen to him bark at you like that, Jamie," Diana whispered, "Ordering you around like some dog, trying to tell you what to do…" her lips ghosted the shell of his ear, causing James to shiver slightly and close his eyes in… _pleasure_? No, no it couldn't be. "You don't like being controlled, do you? All these years Kendall's always been superior to you, always getting to do things you couldn't. I bet he didn't even think twice about leaving you alone-by yourself at home while HE got to go to the beach without you. I bet none of your family did. They liked the thought of one less member to think about. You feel so insignificant…" Slowly, James nodded his head, his eyes still closed in rapture, "Why don't you teach this punk a lesson then." She took a step back and stood off to the side with an evil smirk on her face. Kendall's breath hitched in his throat as he saw James's eyes suddenly snap open and look at him, the orbs unnaturally bright. "Strike him."

"James…c'mon man don't listen to her!" Kendall pleaded desperately. "You know she's lying! Snap outa this…"

BAM! Kendall saw white for a moment, and then he cried out with a mix of surprise and pain and doubled over, his jaw throbbing. James, his best friend just _hit_him. There was a momentary pause as Kendall could hear James's rapid breathing, almost taking in resentment with every breath. Something supernatural was raging inside James, and Kendall had a feeling he was only getting a small taste of what Diana had planned for his friend. Panting Kendall looked up at James from his crudely bent position.

"James…what the hell…"

Without warning James drew his fist back and delivered another well aimed punch to Kendall's left cheek. The strength of each strike was unreal, and Kendall was sure if he wasn't being restrained by the guards he would've flown across the room from the force.

"That's it James, let it all out. Feel that power..." Diana continued to watch with delight at the scene before her as James continued to rain endless blows on his friend's defenseless body.

James wanted to stop, but he couldn't. For some reason, every blow brought a wave of ecstasy through his body, and with every cry of pain he felt himself grow stronger. _Torture, strangle, hit, claw, scream, agony, death, kill, murder…murder! Murder! Blood…_

"James…" James stopped mid strike at the voice. It was like light in a dark room. The texture of it was so soft, so weak James was surprised he heard it at all. "James, please stop. Look what you're doing..." James turned his head to the side, his eyes coming to rest on a small, huddling figure in the cage. _Logan_… Their eyes met and as James stared into the familiar brown eyes of his childhood friend he felt the rage in him drain away. He turned to see the object of his impulsive act, Kendall, his _friend_, hanging limply between the arms of the two guards, "You're hurting him James…" Logan's voice cracked with tears, and James felt moisture gather in his own eyes, "Why are you hurting him?"

_Why was he hurting him? Why was he so angry at… Kendall?_

Diana saw what effect the ill boy was having on James and knew she was losing her pet. She crossed the room and delivered a harsh kick to the enclosure, the noise causing Logan to jump away. "Quiet you brat!" She spat, kicking the cage once more for effect, "Or do I need to do a more thorough job of silencing you?"

"Bring it bitch…" Logan wheezed, his life draining away but his smart-ass attitude still burning as hell. She had done something to James. Something that had made him more of a threat than a friend. The thought alone made Logan want to puke.

Diana kicked the cage once more then backed away. She turned her gaze back to James, who stood watching his still clenched fists tremble, unbelieving. "Come here James," she ordered. James watched with bated breath and swallowed down the lingering fear. He looked at Kendall, slumped in his captor's arms, blood dribbling down his face and mouth. James suddenly came out of his trance, tears streaming down his face now.

"What have I done?…" he trembled, staring at his bloodied hands. "My god what have I done?" He looked up at his best friend and watched as Kendall's now swollen eyes slowly shifted up at him, the hurt more apparent each passing second. James shook his head, still unable to cope with the fact that he'd just beat the crap out of his friend. He could've killed him…he would have if it weren't for Logan. "I'm sorry Kendall…" he whispered shamefully, his heart feeling as if it had just been ripped open. He knew no apology could gratify what he had done.

"James…" Diana growled more deeply now, seeing the boy was coming out of his stupor.

Her voice hit him, and he suddenly felt pain in his body again. She was the cause of all this. Not him, not his family. James twisted around to her.

"_You…_" he hissed, glaring. "You little slut!" James inched boldly forward. "You had this planned all along! That crap your forcing in me…it was all so you could enjoy your little revenge by watching me fucking kill my family! That's how you wanted it isn't it? To feel the satisfaction in seeing my parents faces as I murder my friends…"

Diana's silver eyes flashed at him. Her face was not a mask anymore. Now it was rid of all smiles and laughs and replaced with a demon: pure, raw anger. Her hand moved down to her pocket and produced that needle. It's shiny texture sang in the light as she held it up.

"A few more injections James, and you'll be perfect," she droned, her happy, metallic voice replace now with a darker one. "You'll be the element of complete power. Unstoppable. The earth will tremble at your presence. It's people like you who will bring justice to a dying world. You think we're just a small, insignificant cult. That's what we want you to think." She moved forward and smiled maliciously. "But we're everywhere James. The BA is the world's new underground mafia. The Russian Mob cannot even count to us." She studied the needle with awe. "Interesting what a few components of mercury and ecstasy will do to the fragile human mind. Plus the few extra choice ingredients I added…just for you Jamie since you're my favorite patient."

James began backing away from her, shaking his head as his teeth grit together in rage. For once, this once he wouldn't let her win. James had to take control.

"No…" he trembled. "I won't let you do this to me again."

Diana smile grew wider and her eyes narrowed as she took a step closer, "Unfortunately my _pet_," spitting the word with much vehemence, "you don't really have a choice in the matter." Suddenly two pairs of arms clamed harshly around his body. James struggled wildly against them, but with every violent thrash he grew weaker, his strength draining from him one again.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie…" Diana cooed, bringing up one knarred finger to stroke he jaw line, "Look what a pathetic little boy you are without all that power burning inside you." James tried to jerk away from her cruel touch, but Diana merely clamped her hand around his chin, forcing him to look in her entrancing eyes. James's already intensified pulse quickened as anxiety and apprehension hovered over his body. "Don't look so serious James. Just think, after tonight, you will never again feel weak again." With that, she placed a searing kiss on James's lips, sealing the boys fate.

"Bring them to the chamber…"


End file.
